


Dove sei tu, quella, è casa //BerlinoxPalermo

by mitocondri_a



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt Palermo | Martín Berrote, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, li voglio insieme dopotutto, mitocondri, nessuno muore in questa storia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitocondri_a/pseuds/mitocondri_a
Summary: "La tua vita sarebbe più facile se io non tornassi.""Questo è vero" - gli disse perdendosi in quelle pozze scure che erano i suoi occhi; poteva davvero dirgli ciò che pensava, poteva davvero dirgli quanto in realtà lo amasse, ma le parole uscirono in un'altra maniera - "Ma non sarebbe la mia vita se tu non ci fossi."---------È inverno quando Andres, aka Berlino, ritorna al monastero dopo tre anni di silenzi e solitudine e nel tempo in cui è mancato nessuno ha saputo dove fosse.Martìn non è riuscito a perdonargli quell'addio e durante la sua assenza, il cuore che prima gli apparteneva si è ridotto in un cumulo di schegge taglienti.Basterà quel ritorno a rimettere insieme tutti quei vetri rotti?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Sono perdutamente innamorata di questi due e delle loro emozioni tanto da immaginare un milione di scene in cui vorrei vederli insieme nell'attesa di LCDP5 (che spero non sia troppo lunga e pien di momenti per questi due idioti innamorati)!!
> 
> Spero possa piacervi questa storia che cercherò di mettere su nel modo più carino e meno doloroso possibile uwu ^^

"Stai scherzando?" 

E invece l'unica cosa al mondo che Sergio Marquina odiava più di tutto e tutti erano gli scherzi, tantomeno l'idea di dover fare uno scherzo a qualcuno lo divertiva. 

Paradossalmente gli trasmettevano un senso di ansia e agitazione non indifferente, una quantità ulteriore rispetto a quella che già gli apparteneva biologicamente. 

Gli scherzi sono così stupidi, aveva pensato fin da bambino, mettono l'uomo in circostanze tali da non riuscire a preservare il controllo della situazione e il Professore non sembrava proprio uno a cui poterlo sottrarre. 

"Se mi conoscessi davvero bene come dici, Palermo, sapresti che odio gli scherzi e che non mento mai" spiegò con il suo solito tono, calmo quanto snervante. 

Ecco, quindi, come era iniziata quella giornata.

Sergio non aveva molte abitudini, però ci teneva particolarmente a poter godere la solita routine mattutina a base di caffè amaro e lunedì nuvolosi in compagnia del suo amato silenzio delle 7:00 del nuovo giorno, quello che poteva ancora regnare indisturbato nell'aria e nelle sue orecchie prima d'essere sostituito da un ammasso di confusione prodotta da quegli 'alunni' squilibrati e fuori controllo.

Sorseggiava il caffè con una calma disarmante sapendo che, a prescindere dall'irrequietudine della banda, sarebbe stato altro a procurargli un forte mal di testa durante quella giornata. O meglio, altri. 

Avrebbe dimenticato difficilmente quel lunedì per via dell'assurdo compito che stava per svolgere e che, volutamente, aveva rimandato post-caffè anche se.. 

"Ma questo può essere solo un fottuto scherzo!" Palermo quella mattina era furibondo, aveva invaso il suo spazio personale senza avviso, camminando a passo svelto e deciso nel cortile del monastero dritto nella sua direzione piantandosi in piedi davanti a lui con le braccia aperte a gesticolare cose inesistenti mentre il Professore non si scomponeva dalla sedia dove aveva preso posto. 

"Abbassa la voce, Martìn!" Sergio lo rimproverò con il suo solito sguardo severo, sibilandogli quell'ammonimento a denti stretti e si affrettò, un secondo più tardi, ad indirizzare un sorriso di circostanza ai monaci che camminavano accanto a loro dirigendosi in cappella per i vespri mattutini. 

" _Buongiorno Sergio. Buongiorno Martino. Tutto bene questa mattina?_ " Da quanto ricordasse Sergio, Padre Giovanni era il più anziano dei monaci ed era l'unico che non avesse fatto voto di silenzio permanente, cosa che comunque non contava molto visto che fra tutti era l'unico a conoscere lo spagnolo e quindi l'unico con cui poter comunicare quando non c'era da pregare. 

A Sergio piaceva quell'uomo e nonostante non capisse nemmeno una parola in italiano aveva imparato a rispondere calorosamente al suo saluto di ogni mattina, anche se in maniera abbastanza meccanica. 

" _Buongiorno Padre Giovanni. Stiamo bene, grazie._ "

Colpì Martìn al suo fianco con una debole gomitata per esortarlo a rispondere alla domanda; 

per quanto fossero silenziosi quei monaci erano degli ottimi osservatori e quelli della banda erano pur sempre ospiti di un luogo dove il padrone di casa, che loro conoscevano più degli altri, non c'era da un po'. 

" _Buongiorno, e voi tutto bene?_ " Martìn odiava l'italiano; 

e non perché non lo capisse, dopo aver vissuto per più di 3 anni a Palermo ci aveva socializzato anche abbastanza, solo che tendeva a confonderlo con lo spagnolo per certi versi e poi gli ricordava qualcuno che stava cercando di cancellare. Quindi sì, odiava quella lingua e odiava dover sforzarsi per sembrare comprensibile alle orecchie degli altri. 

" _Tutto bene, figlioli. Vi auguro una buona giornata, ci vediamo a pranzo."_

_"Grazie mille"_

Lo sguardo di entrambi accompagnò le figure incappucciate dei monaci finchè non li videro sparire dietro il lungo corridoio antecedente alla cappella, dopodiché Sergio sospirò pesantemente togliendosi quel sorriso finto dalla faccia e Martìn ritornò all'attacco più forte di prima. 

"Me lo spieghi che cazzo succede o devo prenderti a pugni per farti parlare, mh?" Non si accorse di aver alzato nuovamente la voce, finchè Sergio non lo tirò per il gomito invitandolo a sedersi al tavolo di fronte a lui.

"Martìn perché non ti calmi e ricominciamo la conversazione daccapo in maniera civile?"

Martìn gli regalò uno sbuffo sonoro in pieno viso aggiungendolo agli altri quaranta che aveva emesso da quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina. 

"Ti ricordi che dormiamo nella stessa stanza, Professore?"

"Umh, sì.. ma questo cosa c'entra?" Sergio era davvero confuso e poi, in qualche secondo, gli prese il panico immaginando di aver potuto lasciare in disordine il bagno o peggio la sua biancheria non riposta nei cassetti e che Martìn avesse potuto vederla. Ad immaginare quei possibili scenari voleva sprofondare ed era già pronto a giustificarsi in ogni modo, ma l'intervento successivo dell'argentino cancellò quei dubbi imbarazzanti.

"Il tuo fottuto telefono non ha smesso di suonare non appena sei uscito -perché non porti via il telefono quando esci?- e mi ha costretto ad alzarmi per spegnerlo quando scopro che stava suonando non per la sveglia, ma perché qualcuno non la smetteva di chiamarti" Sergio seguiva ogni movimento di Martìn che cominciava ad infuriarsi di nuovo e mentre non smetteva nemmeno per un attimo di raccontare allungò la mano in tasca porgendogli il telefono con la schermata accesa sulla casella dei messaggi; inspirando fortemente Sergio capì il motivo di quella rabbia ancora prima che la sfuriata del nuovo capobanda fosse finita. "Che cazzo significa questo?" 

Lo sguardo di Sergio, da fin sopra gli occhiali, lasciò per un attimo quello di Martìn concentrandosi a leggere sulla schermata luminosa quanto l'altro gli aveva mostrato e con un nuovo sospirò pregò sé stesso per riuscire a trovare le parole più giuste tali da spiegare quello che avrebbe dovuto spiegare e non farlo sembrare un completo casino. 

_Da ANDRES : 'Fratellino, che fine hai fatto? Il mio aereo atterra alle 12 a Madrid, verranno a prendermi Lukas e Miguel. Lui lo sa? Richiamami appena puoi'_

"Martìn, non è come sembra.." cominciò Sergio, titubante ed incerto sul come continuare, mentre depositava in tasca il cellulare e si schiariva la voce.

"Oh no, certo. E com'è?" A Sergio la voce di Martìn non sembrava nemmeno più arrabbiata, ma lo sguardo diceva tutt'altro e si aspettava delle risposte e Sergio era l'unico, per ora, in grado di potergliele offrire. 

"Ho chiamato io Andres" confessò all'altro, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio e sguardi insicuri, guardandolo poi dritto negli occhi e leggendovi all'interno tante domande.

"Perché?" Entrambi poterono giurare di aver sentito la voce di Martìn tremare nel proporre quella domanda, ma nessuno decise di farci caso.

"Perché è mio fratello, Martìn. Perché non lo vedo da più di 3 anni e mi manca, ho bisogno di lui qui. E perché non siamo mai stati distanti per così tanto tempo." Sergio rispose alla sua domanda nel modo più sincero e lineare possibile, come se stesse spiegando quella situazione ad un bambino piccolo a cui le cose non erano molto chiare. 

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante tra loro dopo quella confessione e Martìn distolse subito lo sguardo da quello dell'altro quando sentì che gli occhi cominciavano a pizzicargli. 

"Miguel e Lukas da quanto lo sapevano?" Chiese con una punta di amarezza nella voce che non riuscì a mascherare per via del fatto d'essere stato, a quanto pareva, l'ultimo a saperlo e nemmeno in via diretta. 

"Mi ha confermato che sarebbe venuto due settimane fa e l'ho riferito a Miguel e Lukas non appena l'ho saputo."

Martìn prese ad annuire compulsivamente picchiettando con le dita sulla superficie di legno del tavolo ripetendo quasi maniacalmente 'due settimane', non incontrando più lo sguardo di Sergio ed impegnandosi solo a contenere quanto possibile le sue fastidiose emozioni. 

"Perché a me non l'hai detto, eh? Non meritavo di saperlo quanto loro due?" Si accigliò nuovamente, come se il pensiero d'essere stato l'ultimo a sapere di quell'arrivo inaspettato avesse alimentato a dismisura quella rabbia. 

"Te l'avrei detto stamattina."

"Oh, ma certo" - Martìn cominciò a ridere istericamente non abbandonando mai il freddo che colorava la sua voce - "Esattamente quando? Magari chiedendomi di accompagnarti fino al cazzo di aereoporto, mh?" Non riuscì, nuovamente, a contenere il suo stato d'animo e si alzò furiosamente dalla sedia, rovesciandola a terra rumorosamente. 

"Perché l'hai detto a loro due e non a me? Perchè mi hai tenuto all'oscuro su una cosa del genere?" 

Una cosa così importante, avrebbe voluto dire Martìn, ma qualcosa glielo impedì. Seppur ormai in piedi, continuava a fissare Sergio dritto negli occhi con quell'espressione malinconica che gli chiedeva di continuare, di dirgli che 'effettivamente sì era tutto uno scherzo, Martìn', che non sarebbe successo di nuovo, che non avrebbe dovuto cercare di rimettere nuovamente insieme i pezzi del suo cuore che non riusciva più ad incastrare, che non avrebbe dovuto più fingere di farsi bastare solo quegli sguardi e nient'altro di più e che non avrebbe più dovuto consumare amore quando non ne fosse stato necessario. 

"Perchè non me l'hai detto prima?" proferì flebile, come se stesse per crollare, mentre gli occhi iniziarono a farsi più gonfi e il respiro profondo. 

Sergio, in tutti quegli anni, non era mai riuscito a disprezzare Martìn. Per quante controversie potevano sorgere tra loro, l'ingegnere rimaneva uno dei suoi amici più intimi e di momenti insieme, quando chiudeva gli occhi, ne ricordava tanti. Non aveva dimenticato il dolore provato da Martìn in quegli anni, le notti in cui, condividendo la stessa camera, lo sentiva urlare o agitarsi nel sonno, non aveva perso nemmeno un momento della definitiva trasformazione in Palermo, il caposquadra cinico, menefreghista e insensibile, privo di totale fiducia o amore in sè stesso. 

Sergio sapeva bene quale fosse, o meglio chi fosse, la causa di quel dolore insuperabile ed è per questo che sapeva che suo fratello non avrebbe potuto scegliere momento migliore per ritornare a casa.

"SERGIO! Perchè non me l'hai detto prima!?" Martìn non si nascose più e dinanzi alla mancanza di parole dell'altro alzò la voce talmente tanto che ne uscì fuori distrutta dalle lacrime che incondizionatamente iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue guance e a vederlo così, al freddo Professore venne una stretta allo stomaco. 

A quel punto non avrebbe nemmeno potuto mentire, non sarebbe stato credibile. 

"Perchè avresti reagito nello stesso modo in cui ti stai comportando ora. Sei fuori controllo, irrazionale e, come al solito quando si parla di lui, non riesci a tenere a bada le tue emozioni." La freddezza con cui Sergio pronunciò quelle parole riuscì a spezzare in due la corazza di rabbia e ferro con cui Martìn era venuto ad affrontarlo.

L'argentino strinse le mani in un pugno così forte che le unghie iniziarono a lacerare la pelle - "No" - Fu la sua risposta, solo no riuscì a dire, e si sentì immensamente stupido perché per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, Sergio aveva ragione. 

A quell'affermazione, a Martìn venne automatico abbassare lo sguardo fino alla punta delle sue scarpe prima di imprecare sottovoce e avviarsi verso l'uscita del monastero, dandogli le spalle.

Doveva allontanarsi da Sergio, da quel posto che cominciava a stargli stretto e dalle vecchie immagini che gli ricordava che stavano iniziando a farsi di nuovo spazio nella sua mente.

"Martìn, aspetta." Sergio lo inseguì di qualche passo, ma si bloccò di colpo non appena l'altro si voltò regalandogli uno sguardo assassino che lo fulminò. Forse, per Sergio, sarebbe stato meglio rispettare le distanze che l'altro stava imponendo.

"Dove stai andando? Non puoi sparire all'improvviso!"

"Perchè no? Hai bisogno che mi metta in un angolo e che sia pronto a sparare i coriandoli per la festa di bentornato a sorpresa di tuo fratello?" Vomitò quell'attacco con così tanta rabbia che Sergio pensò, per un attimo, sarebbe svenuto. Ma poi riprese il suo sfogo con più impeto. "Non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa ha fatto per tutto questo tempo, dove cazzo è stato e quante cazzo di donne ha sposato!" Sergio si accorse solo dalla vena gonfia sul collo che Martìn aveva ripreso ad urlare più forte di prima, rischiava di spezzarsi la voce 

"Mi ha lasciato qui come se fossi fottuta spazzatura, cazzo!" La gola gli faceva male, scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e non si accorse di Lukas e Miguel che accorsero proprio dietro di lui con la confusione dipinta sul viso e il desiderio di capire che cosa stesse succedendo tra quei due da riuscire a svegliare la metà del monastero. 

"Ma che cazzo succede, ah? Vi abbiamo sentito sbraitare come due cagne in calore dal piano di sopra" - con il suo classico modo di fare da uomo di mondo, Miguel apostrofò quella lite con una metafora che sperava avrebbe smorzato gli animi e provocato qualche risata, ma nel momento in cui solo la sua di risata riecheggiava forzata nell'aria fu costretto a ritornare serio, sentendosi quasi fuori luogo lì in mezzo- "Siamo diventati tutti nemici all'improvviso o che cazzo?" domandò con una punta di preoccupazione. 

Lukas, da consuetudine, osservava attento la scena e la tensione evidente tra i due gli risaltò agli occhi ancor prima che Martin si girasse verso di loro per mostrargli i suoi occhi lucidi e rossi. Talvolta le parole non erano sempre necessarie, di questo Lukas ne era convinto. 

Martìn fu preso alla sprovvista dalla loro presenza e dalla mano di Miguel che si appoggiò fraternamente sulla sua spalla; per questo la prima cosa che fece fu allontanarsela bruscamente e rivolgersi ai nuovi arrivati con un sogghigno e in preda, ancora, a qualche singhiozzo. 

"Te lo dico io che cazzo succede, _amigo_ " - ricalcò molto sull'ultima parola perché voleva che Miguel si sentisse sciocco ad avergli posto quella domanda fintamente preoccupato, sapeva tutto e ce l'aveva a morte anche con loro - "A quanto pare il signor De Fonollosa ha deciso di ritornare in patria onorandoci di nuovo con la sua presenza e indovinate un po' chi è stato l'ultimo stronzo a saperlo?"

"Martìn.." cercò di interromperlo Miguel, ma si fermò quando incrociò lo sguardo di Sergio, sempre deciso, che negava con la testa come a voler fargli intendere che ormai non c'era più modo per calmare la tempesta d'emozioni che stava oltrepassando il cuore dell'amico in quel momento. 

Annuì con qualche dubbio, mentre Lukas rimase immobile. 

"Io, naturalmente!" aggiunse soffocando i singhiozzi con una risata, ignorando il tentativo di Miguel "E anche voi due vi siete tenuti stretti il fottuto segreto come se fossi un estraneo di merda! Quindi non chiamarmi ' _amigo_ ' come se non fosse successo un cazzo!" 

La sfuriata di Martìn riempì l'aria di un silenzio pesante tra i quattro. 

Forse era ingiusto a pensarlo, ma quelli che fino a quella mattina riteneva grandi amici, _companeros_ , gli avevano regalato una delusione non difficile da accantonare. Non biasimava Sergio e i suoi bisogni affettivi, sapeva che suo fratello era la sua unica famiglia, solo avrebbe voluto avere tempo maggiore per recepire ed elaborare quella notizia; e per questo era incazzato nero, perché tutti e tre gli avevano negato tempo, il tempo giusto a metabolizzare la cosa e a far sì che lui non l'avrebbe trovato impreparato al suo ritorno. Per questo non li avrebbe mai perdonati, perché gli avrebbero fatto fare la figura del debole, ma Martìn non lo era più.

"Vi odio" - disse poi, con un tono di voce molto bassa, e aggiunse - "Io non voglio vederlo, e non voglio vedere nemmeno voi." - allontanandosi dal gruppo in direzione dell'auto parcheggiata nel vialetto esterno al monastero. Loro si guardarono negli occhi inizialmente senza dire niente, fu Lukas a rompere quell'intesa di sguardi e correre dietro all'argentino recuperando terreno. 

"Puoi non capirlo ma l'abbiamo fatto per te, Martìn. Sei nostro amico e non volevamo farti soffrire di più" - la voce di Lukas era qualcosa di inedito quando suonava sicura e forte nell'aria, era qualcosa di così antitetico con l'appellativo scherzoso di 'muto' che Miguel gli aveva regalato, che sorprendeva sempre tutti - "Ma anche Andres è nostro amico e siamo felici di poterlo riabbracciare dopo tutto questo tempo. Non ti costringeremo a vederlo o a vederci, capiremo se vorrai prenderti del tempo, ma sappi che quando vorrai parlare ognuno di noi sarà qui. Basta divisioni." 

Sergio annuiva scomposto alle parole di Lukas mentre con l'indice sistemava gli occhiali spessi sul naso e Miguel avrebbe voluto davvero fargli un applauso accompagnandolo con qualche battuta del tipo 'prima muto e poi poeta', ma decise di mandare a cagare il suo umorismo per una volta acconsentendo tacitamente a quelle parole. 

"Lui.. Lui c-ci ha lasciati" Martìn rispose di nuovo con le guance bagnate, sembrava che tutti eccetto lui avessero dimenticato che il loro Andres 'per tutto questo tempo' avesse deciso consapevolmente di andarsene e che toccasse a Martìn ricordarlo come quei post-it da attaccare in ogni angolo della cucina. 

"L'ha fatto per un motivo, smettila di credere che l'abbia fatto perché volesse che le cose andassero così." Sergio aggiunse benzina sul fuoco con quell'affermazione, alimentando la confusione di Martìn, volendo invece solo preservare il fratello. 

"Quale fottuto motivo?!"

"Io.. Non p-posso dirtelo. Sono cose che dovrà dirti Andres, se vorrà." Sergio si pentì subito di aver confessato quel particolare, mordendosi il labbro in un impeto nervoso.

"Oh, por favor" - si lamentò Martìn esausto, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica della camicia - "Voi lo sapevate già immagino?" - aggiunse con sarcasmo rivolgendosi agli altri due che, colti in fragrante, abbassarono lo sguardo piuttosto in imbarazzo. 

Martìn sorrise soddisfatto nell'essere riuscito a confermare per i suoi amici il premio 'miglior traditori dell'anno' e decise che era arrivato il momento di abbandonare definitivamente quella discussione -"Bene, vaffanculo a tutti." - il rumore sordo e forte provocato dallo sportello dell'auto che veniva sbattuto accompagnò le sue ultime parole. 

Non si girò a guardarli nemmeno un'altra volta prima di mettere in moto e lasciare il monastero guidando verso la città con gli occhi che bruciavano, la mente annebbiata e il cuore che iniziava di nuovo a far male. Aveva solo voglia di dimenticare, per un attimo, quel ritorno che si preparava ad affrontare con lacrime nuove. 

"Forse.. Forse avremmo dovuto farglielo sapere prima e non a qualche ora dall'arrivo di Andres." Miguel diede voce ai pensieri di tutti e tre che avevano ancora gli occhi sulla strada in lontananza, dove la macchina di Martìn a poco a poco si era fatta sempre più piccola fino a non vedersi più. 

Sergio sospirò pesantemente sia perché la sua routine mattutina non era stata delle migliori quel lunedì e sia perché sapeva che anche le altre a seguire sarebbero state, da quel momento, sempre più caotiche, imbarazzanti e cariche a molla di emozioni negative. Era questo Martìn in preda al dolore: un fiume in piena, un turbine di sabbia che cancellava il sereno e lasciava spazio solo ai temporali. 

Prima che potesse dire altro, la sua tasca vibrò e vi estrasse velocemente il cellulare affrettandosi a leggere il messaggio ricevuto da chi era stato fino ad allora il soggetto della loro accesa conversazione, come se ora avesse deciso di intervenire indirettamente. 

_Da ANDRES : 'Hermanito sto per partire.. perché ho come la sensazione che ad attendermi non ci sarà una bella atmosfera? Forse sarebbe meglio se non tornassi'_

_Da SERGIO: 'Non potresti scegliere momento migliore per tornare. Ho bisogno di te e, forse, non solo io.'_

Sergio digitò in fretta la risposta inviandola, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo degli altri due. 

Dopo l'invio, l'attesa della risposta inevitabilmente cominciò a far sì che anche lui stesso si interrogasse sul se, effettivamente per Andres, quella sarebbe stata la scelta giusta. 

Fissava insistentemente lo schermo, tant'è che quando la notifica di un nuovo messaggio lo fece illuminare credette di averla immaginata. 

La risposta di suo fratello, come al solito anche se distante, servì a cancellargli ogni dubbio e incertezza. 

_Da ANDRES: 'Mi aspetto la miglior bottiglia di vino che tu possa offrirmi. Tre anni sono tanti, avremo molto di cui parlare.'_

Sorrise goffamente riponendo il cellulare nella tasca, alzando lo sguardo verso gli altri. 

"Allora?" Miguel era impaziente a differenza di Lukas che, mite, aspettava di sapere.

"Allora andiamo a prendere Andres."

Lukas annuì sorridendo appena e Miguel si affrettò ad abbracciarli entrambi circondandogli con le grandi braccia le spalle - "Evvai! I fantastici 5 di nuovo insieme! Cazzo, sembra passata una vita!" - ridacchiò con loro avviandosi alla macchina, entusiasta nel poter riabbracciare di nuovo il suo damerino, così affettuosamente aveva sempre soprannominato Andres.

'Già, i fantastici 5' - pensò Sergio nell'allacciarsi la cintura mettendosi alla guida - 'a meno che il quinto elemento non abbia deciso di abbandonare definitivamente la squadra'. 

E nel mettere in moto un pensiero preoccupato andò a Martìn, ovunque si trovasse a scaricare la sua rabbia. 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi sono dimenticato di chiarire, nello scorso capitolo, che Miguel e Lukas sono Bogotà e Marsiglia, a cui voglio molto bene!!

Le uniche cose a cui Martìn riusciva a pensare, dopo essersi allontanato dall'aria del monastero divenuta troppo pesante, oscillavano tra possibili metodi per torturare Sergio ei suoi amici traditori e quel ritorno dannatamente inaspettato.   
E il fatto che, Martìn, dopo tre anni non riuscisse ancora a pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce senza avere le lacrime agli occhi o in preda ad un turbine di emozioni negative non erano un buon segno per affrontarlo faccia a faccia.

Sì, perché nonostante la sfuriata di quella mattina, Martìn sarebbe dovuto ritornare al monastero; anche perché non sapeva bene dove altro portare e poi seppur avesse voluto scappare avrebbe dovuto con sé qualche cosa in più, non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte solo con la sua giacca di pelle rovinata ei suoi infiniti pensieri, anche se più pesanti di tutte le valigie del mondo.  
E poi perché doveva essere lui quello costretto a scappare? Di certo, non era stato lui a scomparire per tre anni mandando a farsi fottere amici e lavoro e quindi non avrebbe dovuto assolutamente sentirsi fuori luogo in quell'ambiente. Questo si ripeteva Martìn, come un mantra, mentre mandava giù l'ennesimo bicchiere di rum scadente e non si curava molto delle occhiate maliziose che gli indirizzava il barista alto e tatuato, dall'altra parte del bancone, di un vecchio bar dimenticato della Toscana .  
Ma allora perché non faceva altro che continuare a pensare a come, da quella mattina, avrebbe iniziato a sentire strette quelle mura, a come non sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi più liberamente in quel posto senza aver il timore di incontrarlo in qualche corridoio ea come avrebbe dovuto resistere ai suoi occhi che, sempre attenti, non perdevano nessun dettaglio.

Quando chiudeva gli occhi, e mandava giù un altro sorso che gli infiammava la gola, Martìn lo rivedeva semper nel suo cappotto marrone, potente, con il solito cappello nero a coprirgli la fronte ma che lasciava scoperto il sorriso.   
Amava il modo in cui le sue labbra si contorcevano per crearlo, quel sorriso agro-dolce e amabile che gli riservava sempre. E ogni volta che Andres gli sorrideva, Martìn si innamorava un po 'di più.   
L'ultimo sorriso che ricordava era di quella notte, prima d'averlo perso inaspettatamente, perché troppo preso dal peso di quelle parole Martìn non si preoccupò di scavare e ricercare il significato nascosto a quelle dichiarazioni. Andava bene così.

_Quando chiudeva gli occhi ripensando a quella notte, Martìn ricordava che fosse estate ma che c'era molta pioggia che sbatteva forte ed ininterrotta sulle finestre della sua stanza. E ricordava che non riusciva a dormire, che si agitava nel letto e imprecava qualcosa sul quanto odiasse i temporali, finché non sentì una mano tiepida appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla nuda. Sobbalzò al tocco improvviso, portandosi a sedere sul letto in posizione di difesa, ma quando notò a chi apparteneva quella mano si rilassò sbuffando rumorosamente._   
_"Mi hai spaventato, stupido."_

_Ricordava che faceva caldo nonostante fuori ci fosse il diluvio ed era per questo che Andres, in piedi davanti al suo letto, indossava solo una canottiera ei pantaloni della tuta. Se chiudeva di più gli occhi, Martìn ricordava anche che, nonostante la penombra della camera, la sua fronte era imperlata di sudore e respirava quasi affannosamente._   
_"Andres che hai?" Gli chiese preoccupato, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta da lui, solo gli si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava per cadergli addosso, sprofondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e inspirando a pieni polmoni._   
_Martìn ricordava che, quella notte, lo strinse a sé così forte che ebbe il timore di poter fargli quasi male, mentre gli carezzava le spalle muscolose, ma tremanti._   
_"Que te pasa, mi amigo?"_   
_"Sei il mio migliore amico, Martìn" - cominciò a dirgli Andres, quando finalmente parlò, con il viso ancora schiacciato contro la spalla dell'altro - "Sei l'unica persona che abbia mai voluto veramente nella mia vita, perché sei come me . E voglio che tu non lo dimentichi mai. " Finì quella confessione, Andres, lasciandogli un bacio fugace sulla spalla e Martìn lo ricordava come uno dei gesti più belli che gli avesse mai regalato._   
_"Perché mi dici queste cose adesso, Andres?"_   
_Martìn ricordava di avergli posto quella domanda con un tono abbastanza intimorito, come se avesse la sensazione che quelle parole nascondessero altro, per quanto suonassero dannatamente sincere._

_E mentre aspettava una risposta, ricordava che la stretta attorno alle spalle dell'altro non diminuiva, vieni se cercasse in ogni modo di tenerlo attaccato a sé sempre, rubandogli tutto il tempo che riuscisse ad ottenere._   
_"Perché ho capito che ciò che conta di più è la vita" - inspirò profondamente, alzando la testa dalla spalla di Martìn e avendolo faccia a faccia continuò - "e io non voglio consumarla senza averti detto quanto sei stato importante per me." E quando Andres gli poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla guancia carezzandola, Martìn trovò la pace di quella notte cancellando tutti i rumori del temporale._

_A pensarci bene Martìn ricordava ancora ogni cosa di quella notte._   
_Ricordava come stupidamente gli sorrise perdendosi, come sempre, nei suoi occhi; ricordava come le sue mani smisero di carezzare le sue spalle e salirono un incorniciargli il volto; ricordava quel sorriso che tanto amava incorniciare le labbra di Andres che erano a un soffio dalle sue, ma più di tutto ricordava come sentì, dai battiti impazziti del suo cuore, che non ci fu momento più giusto di quello per donargli le parole che da sempre avrebbe dovuto e voluto dirgli._   
_"Andres te quiero" - gli disse esitante Martìn, con la voce che gli tremava ei pollici che gli carezzavano la pelle morbida delle guance; ricordava la paura che si faceva spazio nel suo petto l'istante dopo aver pronunciato quelle due parole, ma che non fu abbastanza forte da impedirgli di pronuncia ancora, come una liberazione - "Te quiero tanto."_

_Ogni volta che Martìn chiudeva gli occhi ripensando a quella notte, ricordava che Andres non rispose a quelle parole con altre, ma andava comunque tutto così bene perché quando poggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell'amico argentino, Martìn pensò che avrebbe potuto fare a meno della voce per sempre._

_Quando le labbra di Andres toccarono le sue non c'era bisogno di parlare; quando i suoi baci gli riempivano il collo facendolo gemere nel silenzio di quella stanza non c'era bisogno di interrompere quel momento con una serie di 'perché?' e nemmeno c'era bisogno del sole perché il temporale era sparito già da un pezzo non appena Andres, regalandogli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte, lo strinse forte al suo petto._

_E finalmente quella notte, Martìn ricordava, che riuscì ad addormentarsi sereno._

E mentre adesso a lasciargli baci sconosciuti e umidi sul collo era uno toscano, per niente gentile nei movimenti e desideroso solo di portarselo a letto, Martìn si chiese perché la vita deve continuamente cambiare la carte in tavola, stravolgere sempre tutto senza che mai nulla fosse davvero perfetto, ma non riuscì a trovare risposta.   
D'altronde, pensò, non riuscì a trovare risposta nemmeno al motivo per il quale la mattina dopo quella notte che ancora ricordava in tutti i suoi dettagli, si svegliò da solo nel letto con una sensazione di vuoto al petto che gli toglieva il respiro e che l'avrebbe accompagnato tutti i giorni.  
Mentre lo sconosciuto lo spingeva contro il muro del bagno di quello squallido bar e gli baciava la porzione di petto scoperto dalla maglietta, Martìn riuscì a sentire nella sua mente come suonava disperata la sua stessa voce quella mattina quando chiamava il suo nome a gran voce per i corridoi del monastero.

_Una parte di sé si dava dell'idiota convincendosi che non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi perché 'sarà andato da qualche parte in città', però più cercava di credere a quella possibilità e più il respiro diventava pesante e le gambe deboli. Probabilmente stava ancora sognando, ma allora perché non riusciva a svegliarsi e il dolore al petto era così percepibile?_

_"Martìn. Non è qui. E 'partito questa notte, non tornerà."_

_Poi ricordava che c'era solo Sergio davanti a lui che lo guardava freddo, dispiaciuto, quasi compassionevole. E ricordava anche bene che voglia irrefrenabile aveva di prenderlo a pugni in faccia che quasi lo fece per davvero, se non fosse stato per Miguel e Lukas pronti ad evitarlo._   
_Martìn ricordava che quella mattina non era in sé, sbraitava e si dimenava nella presa di Lukas, ignorando Miguel che gli prendeva il volto tra le mani sussurrandogli qualcosa che suonava come un 'ci siamo noi' e 'va tutto bene' tra i suoi lamenti e singhiozzi scomposti;_   
_ma a Martìn niente sembrava andare bene, niente era lontanamente simile allo stare bene che aveva provato quella notte che gli era stata strappata violentemente, perché Andres era andato via._

_Andres che gli aveva detto di essere la sua metà ea cui lui aveva detto di amarlo, non c'era più._

Una lacrima scappava dai suoi occhi e correva lungo la sua guancia mentre cercava di rispondere ai gemiti dello sconosciuto che si strusciava su di lui volgarmente con altri altrettanto accesi, ma le immagini di quella mattina ormai avevano preso il sopravvento nella sua mente e non riusciva a concentrarsi pienamente su nient'altro.   
"Ti dispiace farlo senza preservativo?"   
Un'altra lacrima si fece strada mentre cercava di rispondere a quella domanda che sentiva lontana, perché nelle sue orecchie risuonavano di nuovo le sue stesse urla disperate, quelle che lo avevano tenuto sveglio per diverse notti.

_Ricordava che ad un tratto Lukas e Miguel lo presero per le braccia costringendolo ad alzarsi dal pavimento freddo, volendo portarlo in camera e lontano dalla scia di monaci che alla vista di quella scena si allontanavano con uno sguardo interrogativo; ma lui si dimenava, li supplicava, urlava cose tipo "Ridatemi Andres! Riportatelo qui!"_  
 _Alla fine lo lasciarono andare e fu proprio Sergio, sempre distaccato e poco emotivo, ad abbandonare la sua tipica corazza razionale ed abbassarsi sulle ginocchia, alla sua altezza._  
 _"Vieni qui."_  
 _Ricordava Sergio che lo tirava a sé e lo stringeva forte, come non aveva mai fatto. Lo teneva tra le braccia quasi con prepotenza perché lui continuava a dimenarsi, gli dava pugni, ripeteva frasi e parole disordinate e gli sputava insulti. E poi, quando la consapevolezza della realtà iniziava a farsi più nitida,_  
 _i pugni si trasformarono in mani che afferravano con forza la giacca del Professore. E ricordava come, sotto lo sguardo addolorato dei suoi storici amici, si aggrappò a lui con tutto sé stesso, come fa un bambino quando ha paura._  
 _"Lui era mio amico. Era la mia metà" - e poi ricordava d'essere crollato in quelle braccia mentre come un mantra ripeteva a sé stesso più che agli altri - "Era indispensabile per me"_.

"Eri i-indispensabile p-per me" sussurrò con lo sguardo ormai perso e la faccia piena di lacrime, mentre si rese conto che le mani dello sconosciuto si impegnavano frettolosamente a slacciargli la cintura. E si rese conto anche di quanto fosse sbagliato tutto quello che stava facendo in quel bagno quando la sua mente finì di riproporgli quei ricordi.   
"'spetta" - disse, allontanandolo bruscamente e con aria infastidita - "Fermo"   
"Che c'è? Non ti va bene farlo senza preservativo?"   
"Non mi va bene farlo e basta" rispose con noncuranza Martìn, scuotendo la testa mentre si allontanava da quello che, a guardarlo bene, non sembrava essere nemmeno il suo tipo con tutto quell '  
"E mi lasci così?" Lo sconosciuto gli regalò uno sguardo assassino mentre con le mani gli indicava il fastidioso rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni che sperava di poter soddisfare con qualche botta e via da lì a poco.   
"Sono sicuro che potrai arrangiarti anche da solo" - Martin si concesse una rapida occhiata allo specchio, scompigliandosi i capelli prima di sparire da quel bagno e lasciarsi alle spalle quello spiacevole incontro che riempiva di insulti urlati in italiano che comunque non capiva, ma che gli regalarono una risata spontanea.   
La prima, e forse l'unica, di quella giornata.

Uscì da quel bar, diretto alla macchina, con gli occhi ancora rossi di pianto, a cui lo sconosciuto non aveva nemmeno fatto caso, e con una bottiglia di liquore nero sotto la giacca.   
I trucchetti della vita da ladro riuscivano sempre a tornargli utili, anche quando era impegnato in qualche tresca clandestina con qualcuno più disperato di lui.

Martìn beveva da quando aveva diciassette anni; lo faceva perché trovava qualcosa nell'alcool che, in qualche modo, gli faceva stranamente bene.   
Di certo non era il contenuto della bottiglia, quei liquori e rum che ostinava a mandar giù erano veleno. Forse si trattava della sensazione che provava quando sentiva quel liquido acceso scendergli nella gola, pensò mentre portava la bottiglia alle labbra seduto alla guida dell'auto, spenta.   
"Infilami in gola quanto gin puoi" ripeteva, con la testa fra le mani, ad ogni barista che gli domandasse se avesse bisogno di altro. S consentire che sarebbe stato uno schifo la mattina seguente, sapeva anche che rischiava di bruciarsi lo stomaco a furia di ingoiare ogni sera roba scadente, eppure morire ormai non sembrava neanche tanto male.  
Non aveva paura dell'oscurità, forse perché l'aveva già raggiunta e seppur doveva ancora raggiungerla, c'era vicino.

Sospirò, facendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia, e osservandosi nello specchietto retrovisore provò fastidio verso la sua immagine riflessa. Aveva i capelli spettinati, la maglietta sgualcita, le guance troppo rosse per quello che aveva bevuto e gli occhi irrimediabilmente lucidi.   
"Guarda come mi hai ridotto, hijo de puta" - le parole che gli uscirono da bocca erano rivolte, naturalmente, ad Andres, come se lui gli fosse seduto nel posto accanto dell'auto e potesse sentirlo o quasi risponderlo - "Ti odio" - disse con la voce di nuovo route from lacrime mentre le parole di Andres di quella notte gli rimbombavano con forza, ancora, nel cervello.   
Ed infine si arrese nuovamente a quei ricordi, sorseggiò le ultime gocce di liquore e fece cadere la testa pesante all'indietro, sbattendo sul sedile.

Martìn guidava, ormai da ore, mentre la radio passava 'Guantanamera' di Compay Segundo e tutto gli sembrò di colpo così triste.   
Non accompagnava la canzone con la sua voce, solo guidava verso una destinazione che non gli era mai sembrata così sbagliata, con la mente in disordine e il cuore fuori posto.

\----

Quando Sergio lo vide, seppur da lontano e in mezzo a tante persone con valigie ingombranti, con il suo cappello inconfondibile e lo sguardo apprensivo, quasi si commosse.   
Sergio provava una certa gelosia verso quello sguardo perché Andres l'aveva semper regalato solo a lui, anche quando da bambino per sbaglio inciampò nei lacci delle sue scarpe e rovesciò a terra tutti i suoi acquerelli costosi.

_"Mi d-dispiace, 'dres. Ti giuro c-che n-non l'ho fatto apposta"_   
_"Non dispiacerti hermanito, volevo comprarne di nuovi. Quelli erano vecchi, hai fatto bene a romperli."_

Quando lo vide alzare il braccio, muovendo la mano nella sua direzione salutandolo e sorridendogli Sergio si commosse davvero; aveva quasi dimenticato il suo sorriso dopo tutto quel tempo e così gliene regalò uno altrettanto entusiasta mentre iniziò a correre zigzagando tra la gente dei vari gate.   
Andres che gli aveva insegnato a camminare, a correre ea crescere senza parlare, era tornato da lui.   
Lo osservava con occhi allegri da lontano, correre come un pazzo, abbandonando la compostezza ei modi tranquilli del Professore.   
Quella situazione, mentre correva, a Sergio ricordava una scena d'infanzia fatta di sole, mare e sabbia bollente.

_Sergio ricordava che quando la loro mamma era ancora viva, d'estate portava sempre lui e Andres al mare dai nonni, in Sicilia. L'estate dei suoi undici anni, Andres non era andato con lui però. Era rimasto a casa con il papà._   
_"Non gli sarò nemmeno mancato!" disse Sergio alla mamma, lamentandosi e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul visino._   
_"Ti sbagli, mi amor" rispose lei, arruffandogli i capelli._   
_"Si, perché non è voluto venire e mi ha lasciato a giocare da solo!"_   
_"Vedrai" disse lei, sorridendogli materna._

Sergio correva a perdifiato nel grande aeroporto di Firenze che di lunedì pomeriggio risultava essere più pieno del normale. C'era chi arrivava, chi partiva o chi, semplicemente, come lui stava cercando di raggiungere e stringere il fratello che non vedeva da tre anni.

_Andarono in spiaggia come sempre, e alla solita spiaggia Andres era lì. Sergio ricordava che lui e Andres erano soliti correre incontro ai loro genitori quando erano a prenderli al mare, ma quella volta fu solo lui a correre verso Andres che lo guardava, ridendo soddisfatto per la sorpresa riuscita. La sua corsa finì là dove, vicino a quello scoglio, c'era Andres ad aspettarlo a braccia aperte._   
_Sergio gli saltò al collo abbracciandolo, ricordava d'aver nascosto la commozione perché Andres gli diceva semper che i veri uomini piangono solo poche volte._   
_"Mi querido hermanito!" gli disse arruffandogli i capelli e pizzicandogli le guance._   
_"Hai detto che non saresti venuto, 'dres!"_   
_"Lo so. Ti ho detto una bugia"_   
_Sergio sbuffò, acciuffando un mucchietto di sabbia e glielo tirò addosso. L'altro non smise di ridere._   
_"Sei contento?"_   
_"Si" e lo abbracciò di nuovo, spingendolo nella sabbia._

Tra i tanti 'scusi' ripetuti e rivolti alle persone per le valigie colpite in preda alla corse e le occhiatacce ricevute, Sergio arrivò finalmente di fronte a suo fratello che, come quella mattina in spiaggia, lo guardava ridendo sonoramente, non riuscendo a nascondere l 'entusiasmo e il divertimento che quella scena gli aveva provocato.   
Sergio gli stava davanti con la bocca aperta, gli occhiali spessi in mano e la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, ea quella visuale Andres non può fare a meno di commentare.

"Fratellino" si avvicinò a quel sorriso divertito "Sembri un rappresentante arrivato in ritardo ad una riunione per aver scopato troppo con l'amante."   
Ma Sergio non ebbe il tempo di rispondergli, perché mentre cercava di recuperare fiato Andres lo attirò con forza in un abbraccio che, finalmente, lo fece sentire a casa.   
Sergio si perse per un attimo in quell'abbraccio, le sue narici registrarono il profumo familiare di Andres e nelle sue braccia riversò tutto sé stesso, le paure di quegli anni, le insicurezze, il suo affetto. In quell'abbraccio, Sergio, sentì che non furono solo le braccia ad avvolgersi ma anche i cuori.

E poi, in mezzo a quella gente che continuava a camminare rumorosamente e alla voce metallica dell'aeroporto che comunicava le varie partenze, Sergio pianse sulla spalla di suo fratello.   
Fu un pianto pieno di angoscia, tristezza, affetto, emozione, amore, per tanti versi inatteso e inaspettato, ma per altri liberatorio e necessario.   
Un pianto che avrebbe dovuto esserci quella notte, di tre anni fa, ma che invece aveva sempre rimandato a quel momento, a quando Andres si sarebbe rifatto vivo, perché Sergio era sicuro che sarebbe successo.   
"Shh, adesso sono qui hermanito" - Andres lo accolse tranquillamente tra le sue forti braccia e lo lasciò fare - "E non me ne andrò più. Te lo prometto" - lo lasciò sfogarsi fino a quando non ebbe finito.  
Gli prese il volto fra le mani, regalandogli due buffetti sulla guancia e uno sguardo in cui Sergio lesse la sincerità delle sue promesse, nonché vi avesse mai dubitato ma lo abbracciò di nuovo. Stavolta senza sabbia.

\-----

Quando Andres si liberò dall'abbraccio di Sergio, ironizzando sul fatto che l'avesse quasi stritolato, non aveva ancora immaginato sarebbero stati quelli di Miguel e Lukas.   
"Potrei letteralmente morire soffocato se non mi lasciate adesso" si lamentò, soffocando una risata quando tornò finalmente a respirare e le braccia di Lukas glielo permisero.  
"Fatti vedere!" - Miguel lo stava studiando da capo a piede, tenendolo per le spalle, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro e Andres rimase seriamente colpito dall'affetto, dimostratogli dai suoi due amici - "Sei rimasto il solito damerino del cazzo!" - esordì con una risata Miguel indicando il colletto della camicia di lino, ma poi lo trascinò in un nuovo abbraccio ignorando le avvertenze di Andres sullo stare attento e non sgualcirgli il maglioncino Armani.

"Non è venuto." Quella di Andres non suonava come una domanda, ma come una constatazione volta a sottolineare l'evidenza quando, guardandosi intorno, oltre loro quattro non vide il quinto elemento che sperava.   
Per un attimo lo sguardo degli altri non incontrò più il suo, imbarazzati ognuno cercò di balbettare qualche scusa circa quell'assenza, ma Andres se ne accorse ed evitò ogni loro tentativo di addolcirgli la pillola.   
"Lo sapevo ragazzi, me lo aspettavo. Non c'è bisogno di evitare il discorso. Lui mi odia."  
"Ma no! Non è vero che ti odia" - si affrettò a rispondere Miguel, ma il ricordo dello sguardo assassino che Martìn gli aveva regalato quella mattina prima di scomparire nella sua auto lo tradì subito dopo - "Ok, forse solo un po ' . Ma adesso odia anche noi "- aggiunse, come se quella fosse una magra consolazione, con un'alzata di spalle.   
Andres lo guardò interrogativo, per poi rivolgersi anche a suo fratello e l'altro amico, che si limitarono ad annuire alle parole di Miguel.   
"Che significa che odia anche voi? Cosa avete combinato?"   
Lukas si limitò a togliergli la valigia dalle mani, invitando gli altri a seguirlo fino alla macchina ma Andres li seguiva confuso in cerca di risposte.

Nell'auto, con Sergio alla guida che gli ricordava quanto fosse importante e necessario un ambiente tranquillo per ottenere una guida sicura sperando così di calmare in qualche modo gli animi, Miguel cercava le parole giuste per descrivere ad Andres la sfuriata a cui avevano assistito quella mattina.   
Andres, palesemente irritato, sospirò prima di parlare con tono piatto - "Ditemi che non ha saputo solo stamattina del mio arrivo" - e guardando Sergio aggiunse con voce incrinata - "per favore".   
"Non è andata proprio così"   
"Beh, dipende dalle circostanze"   
"Alla fine sai com'è esagerato"  
Sospirò di nuovo interrompendo le loro giustificazioni che si sovrapponevano; e chi lo conosceva bene sapeva che in quel caso sarebbe stato meglio tacere, così Sergio continuò a guidare con gli occhi fissi sulla strada. "Non era stato avvisato, vero?" chiese Andres con aria quasi vaga.   
Tutti non risposero; Lukas si grattava il mento imbarazzato, Miguel fischiettava quasi come unico modo per cambiare argomento e Sergio, alla fine, si arrese annuendo e basta alla domanda; così Andres capì che la sua era una risposta positiva ad una domanda retorica e che al monastero non lo aspettavano altrettanti abbracci calorosi.   
"Idioti. Solo questo, idioti."

\---

"Che vuol dire che non c'era bisogno di una festa?" Miguel lo spinse oltre il cancello con una pacca sulla spalla, mentre si preoccupava di portargli la valigia.   
Andres lo ringraziò per quel gesto con un cenno del capo e riprese il suo discorso - "Vuol dire quello che ho detto, Miguel. Che non dovevate organizzare nulla, davvero." - disse mentre camminava per i corridoi di quel posto che aveva lasciato per anni, ma che gli sembravano così meravigliosamente uguali e statici;   
e mentre osservava, come la prima volta, lo splendore di ogni colonna intratteneva anche quella conversazione con l'amico che, entusiasta, lo conduceva in giardino - "E poi ti sei scordato che qui non ci siamo solo noi?" - sibilò a bassa voce,  
E a giudicare dai canti gregoriani che provenivano dal suo interno era già cominciata.

"Tranquillo, amigo mio perché i tuoi amici monaci ci hanno dato il permesso di mettere su un po 'di musica per tutta la notte" sghignazzò sottolineando il' tutta 'come un ragazzino alla sua prima serata in discoteca.   
"Sei serio?"   
"Claro! E 'bastato dirgli che saresti tornato e ti dirò di più: ci hanno pure regalato il limoncello perché sanno quanto ti piace! Hai capito i seguaci di Dio? Hanno i loro modi per divertirsi!" esclamò agitando la bottiglia, estratta dalla giacca, davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Andres sorrise perché iniziava quasi a sentirsi di nuovo a casa, registrando a mano a mano e di nuovo tutti gli angoli e le zone di quel posto e la solita compagnia.

Poi quando arrivò in giardino successe quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.   
Li vede tutti in piedi ad urlare frasi scomposte, a stappare bottiglie di vino; Andres li osservava cercando di decidere cosa fare fino a che non li vede corrergli incontro. Non riuscì bene a capire chi lo tirò per primo in un abbraccio stritola-costole, ma a giudicare dalla risata fastidiosa non poteva che trattarsi di ..   
"Denver! Lo stai soffocando! Smettila di fare il coglione!"   
"Ma papà non lo vedevo da sempre!"   
Andres alzò gli occhi ai suoi interlocutori e dovette ammettere che fu felice di rivedere quei due.  
"Mosca, mi dispiace informarti che tuo figlio non ha mai smesso di fare il coglione" e ad accogliere la sua affermazione ci fu una nuova risata robotica, mentre Berlino stringeva la mano di Mosca come erano soliti fare, un po 'come un abbraccio.   
"Come stai, capo?" Ad Andres piaceva Mosca, gli piaceva la sua maturità, il suo saper rispettare gli altri e farsi rispettare, ma soprattutto gli piaceva perché era l'unico che non gli avesse mai fatto venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni o sbatterlo fuori dalla Zecca di Stato legato ad un tavolo con le rotelle.   
"Sto bene, amico." E ricambiò con più forza la stretta di mano.

"Amico? Berlino sei sicuro di sentirti bene? Se vuoi chiedo un termometro ad uno dei monaci." E a proposito di tavoli con le rotelle, la diretta interessata si sentì chiamata in causa perché gli saltò al collo, lasciandogli un bacio rumoroso sulla guancia, tra lo stupore della banda che osservò tutta la scena con le bocche aperte in una 'o'.   
"Tokyo, forse il termometro servirebbe a te! Che cazzo era quello?" chiese scioccata Nairobi, più degli altri, dando voce alla confusione che aleggiava nella testa di tutti.   
"Era un bacio affettuoso! Alla fine gli voglio bene, cazzo."   
Berlin sorrise, cercando di dimenticare quella scena del tutto inaspettata, staccandosela dal collo e pizzicandole il mento - "Non farlo mai più, altrimenti ti rispedisco dalla polizia."  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, stronzo" rise Tokyo, prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo e Andres decise di dover mettere dei paletti agli abbracci per quella giornata, perché stava iniziando seriamente a temere per le sue costole.

"Che c'è Nairobi? Me ne vado per un po 'e hai già dimenticato le buone maniere?" Andres le sorrideva con un ghigno malizioso, quello che le regalava sempre per farla imbestialire, ma la corvina si limitò ad arricciare le labbra sfidandolo con lo sguardo.   
"Allora? Non mi merito nemmeno un insulto, mh? Non è da te restare in silenzio."   
Lei era felice, si vedeva; anche Sergio glielo lesse negli occhi quando la sera prima le comunicò il ritorno del loro capo-squadra. E Berlino decise di dare uno strappo alla regola per quella volta, avvicinandosi e trascinandola in un abbraccio sincero; e la banda non la smetteva di sorprendersi per tutte quelle stranezze romantiche.   
"Adesso mi chiederai anche di sposarti?" borbottò Nairobi contro il suo petto,  
"Può essere" - le rispose facendole l'occhiolino - "o forse no."

E quella serata andò avanti così, a furia di abbracci scomposti, amici ritrovati e bottiglie di vino e limoncello. Andres era sereno mentre, appoggiato allo schienale della sedia, ascoltava Helsinki che gli raccontava le storie dei suoi tatuaggi e il perché in Serbia erano considerati come qualcosa di sacro;   
sorseggiava vino interessandosi al racconto di Nairobi su quanto fosse grande il Singapore e non si perse una parola delle descrizioni di Mosca quando iniziò a parlare della sua permanenza in carcere per la sesta volta; Andres nemmeno ricordava come fossero arrivati a parlare di quello.

Non si aspettava di ritrovare la banda tutta insieme per accogliere il suo ritorno, e ne fu stranamente felice. Quello che si aspettava, invece, era di vedere tutti tranne uno.   
"Lui dov'è?" Però chiese lo stesso a Sergio dove poteva essere, perché in mezzo a tutta quella gente venuta lì per lui Andres cercava un'altra persona e si sentiva quasi egoista per questo, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarlo. Ogni angolo di quel posto glielo ricordava e la sua assenza sembrava portare via anche l'aria di casa familiare che non riusciva a sentire completamente.   
"Non lo so, Andres. E 'uscito questa mattina"   
Andres annuì alle parole del fratello, un po' deluso perché sperava di ottenere qualche informazione più concreta;  
"Vedrai che tornerà, sai com'è Martìn e in queste circostanze ha solo bisogno di un po 'di tempo."   
"L'ho lasciato, Sergio, dopo dieci anni" - Andres ricordò accigliato al fratello il suo comportamento, come a volersi colpevolizzare più di quanto già non lo facesse dicendolo ad alta voce - "Non credo che una scopata con qualche sconosciuto e qualche bottiglia di liquore serviranno a farglielo dimenticare "- concluse con quell'osservazione che riassumeva i soliti comportamenti di un Martìn incazzato, deluso e pieno di angoscia, provando un senso di restrizione allo stomaco immaginando il suo, ormai, ex-amico a strusciarsi contro qualche sconosciuto .   
Scosse la testa, cancellando quelle immagini e mandò giù l'ultimo sorso di vino.  
"E 'innamorato di te, Andres. Capirà le tue ragioni non appena gliele spiegherai." Sergio ci riprovò a risollevargli il morale, inutilmente.   
"No, ti sbagli" - sorrise amaramente alla scena di Mosca e Helsinki alle prese con i passi del tango argentino - "Martìn era innamorato di me, ma io non ho saputo custodire il suo amore" - lo disse con un tono di voce molto basso, quasi che la musica rischiò di coprirlo, ma Sergio lo sentì ricambiandogli un sorriso ingenuo - "E adesso non vorrà capire proprio niente".  
La risposta di Sergio non fu nient'altro che il silenzio e un lieve cenno del capo; per quanto volesse sempre lontano in modo che suo fratello avesse ragione, gli sembrava da ipocrita dirgli di non aver sbagliato niente con Martìn, quella notte. Forse avrebbe davvero dovuto dirglielo prima di sparire nel nulla. E Andres udì i suoi pensieri, anche senza che lui parlasse.   
"Scusami" - si alzò, sbottonando un altro bottone della camicia - "Vado a prendermi altro vino" - indicandogli il bicchiere vuoto, e poi Sergio lo vide inciampare a Denver che lo prese sottobraccio cominciando a cantare.

Sospirò guardando l'orologio al polso. Le dieci e mezza, e di Martìn ancora nessuna traccia. Poi bevve anche lui il suo vino.

\----

Quando Martìn scese dalla macchina e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, per prima cosa sentì il freddo del vento attraversargli la stoffa dei vestiti ed insediarsi fin dentro le ossa; d'istinto cominciò a riscaldarsi, strofinandosi le braccia con i palmi delle mani.   
La seconda cosa che sentì fu una musica, triste e argentina e poi riconobbe la voce di Mosca intonare quelle frasi.

_"Maria, mi vida, mi amor_   
_No dejarè de quererte"_

Si accese una delle ultime sigarette del pacchetto, stringendosi nella sua giacca di pelle e avviandosi, per niente convinto, all'entrata del monastero, dove la musica si faceva sempre più vicina.   
Mentre aspirava la sua nicotina si rese conto che le sue condizioni erano pessime, gli occhi ancora rossi e lui che puzzava di rum, ma ci pensò per un solo istante e poi riprese a camminare.   
Ma le gambe iniziarono a tremargli un po 'nel pensare che l'avrebbe rivisto fra qualche istante.   
Con i battiti del cuore stranamente più accelerati, iniziò a domandarsi se fosse cambiato in quel tempo, se continuasse a bere vino prima di andare a dormire quando era nervoso, se i suoi occhi era assegnato a guardarlo oppure no.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli tante cose, aveva chissà quante domande da fargli che aveva collezionato in quegli anni, aveva voglia di ascoltare la sua voce che era l'unica in grado di calmarlo.   
Calciò tutte le pietre che trovava lungo il terriccio dei corridoi e pensò che più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni fino allo sfinimento, come aveva immaginato di fare tante altre volte, chiedendogli di ridargli indietro quei tre anni della sua vita che, per colpa sua, erano stati buttati nel cesso.

_"A balzos te perdì_   
_ya no volveràs a verme"_

E tra tutti quei pensieri, Martìn non si rese conto d'essere arrivato in giardino dove lo accolse un tavolo pieno di cibo ed imbandito a festa con vino, birra e liquori. La musica che aveva accompagnato la sua camminata adesso rimbombava nelle sue orecchie e poi vide, ad uno ad uno, tutta la banda degli alunni idioti di Sergio, qualcuno più ubriaco di altri.   
Cerca di evitare i contatti con Rio, completamente ubriaco fradicio che gli chiedeva un bacio oppure le avances di Nairobi sul come il suo culo fosse ben definito nei suoi pantaloni e regalò un dito medio a Tokyo che insisteva nel voler sapere se avesse scopato qualcuno di recente , per essere arrivato in ritardo.  
"Idioti" appellò così l'intera banda, a voce bassa e sbuffando. Gli scoppiava la testa in quella confusione, e tutto quello che aveva bevuto cominciava a farsi sentire così, Martìn, decise di voler terminare la giornata evitando qualsiasi altro contatto, ma nell'incamminarsi verso il corridoio delle stanze, sentì una voce chiamarlo e si fermò .

"Palermo!" - imprecò sottovoce per non essere riuscito ad allontanarsi senza farsi notare e quando alzò la testa vide Denver, rovinosamente ubriaco come tutti, avanzare verso di lui con in mano una bottiglia stracolma di vino - "Ma dove eri finito, cabròn? Mancavi solo tu! "   
"Facevo un giro" commentò in tono casuale con un'alzata di spalle, mentre sfilava il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e si apprestava ad accenderne un'altra.   
"Va bene amico, non importa. Non vedevo l'ora di presentarti qualcuno .." Denver lasciò la frase in sospeso, mentre cingeva le spalle di Martìn con un braccio e lo incitava a seguirlo, nonostante il dissenso dell'altro.   
"Amico" - sospirò Martìn, restituendogli lo stesso appellativo - "Conosco già il tuo moccioso con il pannolino"   
"Quale moccioso?" Denver lo guardò interrogativo, fermandosi sul colpo.   
"Tuo figlio?" Martìn nel rispondergli si domandò se fosse sempre così stupido o fingesse e basta.   
Denver ci pensò un istante e poi risorgerà piegandosi all'indietro.   
"Sei divertente, cazzo. Ma no" - continuò Denver vedendo che Palermo continuava a fissarlo indifferente - "Aspettami qui! Arrivo subito!" - e Palermo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

"Per favore!" urlò Denver mentre si allontana e Martìn annuì esausto, continuando a perdersi nei tiri della sua sigaretta e nella musica troppo alta per il suo mal di testa.

Martìn dondolava sui piedi con l'espressione contrariata; era stanco di aspettare Denver e sinceramente nemmeno gli interessava conoscere nessuno, così lanciò via il mozzicone della sigaretta e iniziò ad incamminarsi al vialetto quando poi successe quello che temeva e la musica non fu mai così intonata come nell'istante in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono.

_"Maria, mi vida, mi amor_   
_No dejarè de quererte_   
_A balzos te perdì_   
_ya no volveràs a verme"_

Era lì. Gli era di fronte, nella stessa direzione, solo qualche metro li separava, ma Martìn avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi anche in una stanza piena di gente.   
Il viso stropicciato dalla stanchezza e le guance colorate di rosso, probabilmente per via dei bicchieri di vino che aveva bevuto, considerando quello stracolmo che aveva in mano.   
Indossava dei pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca, ridicolmente costosa, accorciata fino ai gomiti e sbottonata di qualche asola e Martìn ricordava bene che la sbottonava semper after aver esagerato with the wine, perché diceva che la gola iniziava a pizzicargli e la camicia gli stringeva.  
A Martìn sembrò più magro, ma i muscoli delle sue braccia non sembravano diversi, nemmeno i capelli brizzolati che scomposti gli ricadevano un po 'sulla fronte; ma ciò che di più attirò la sua attenzione furono quegli occhi scuri che tanto amava che, in egual modo, lo scrutavano in ogni dettaglio del suo corpo e, a ricordarsi delle sue condizioni, Martìn si sentì quasi imbarazzato.

E quando gli rivolse un sorriso impercettibile, bello e dolce, Martìn sentì una lacrima sfuggirgli dagli occhi e finire sulle sue labbra socchiuse. Andres era bellissimo. Ed era tornato davvero a casa, l'aveva sognato ed immaginato per così tanto tempo che avrebbe voluto che qualcuno gli tirasse una guancia dicendogli 'Sì, Martìn, è tutto reale', ma dovette convincersi da solo sulla realtà di quella presenza.  
Voleva toccarlo, voleva sentire il calore della sua pelle, invece iniziò a tremare e ad avere il batticuore appena lo vide camminare nella sua direzione, con Denver che gli tirava il polso.  
Martìn avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro e stringerlo fino a consumarlo, ma non riusciva a farlo perché tutto gli sembrava così surreale.

Andres aveva già visto molte persone piangere, ma in genere era successo all'interno dei confini asettici di una sala d'attesa di una Zecca sotto assalto quando indossava ancora la tuta rossa e la maschera di Dalì o sul palcoscenico dei teatri che adorava frequentare.   
In quel momento, però, mentre incrociò gli occhi arrossati di quell'uomo con cui, per dieci anni, aveva azzerato il scudo personale ed emotivo e condiviso progetti, sogni, ambizioni, si sentì un intruso in un territorio che non gli era più familiare. L'ondata di tristezza che lo assalì nel trovarselo improvvisamente di fronte fu, per Andres, un'emozione sconosciuta che aveva colto con la guardia abbassata.  
Martìn, che era stato preso alla sprovvista, per cercare di superare l'agitazione, l'imbarazzo e la paura si sforzò di sorridergli, ma fallì asciugandosi le lacrime con le dita fingendo che fossero causate dal vento. Quando rialzò la testa si ritrovò a fissarlo imbambolato. Tutta colpa dei suoi occhi, pensò, così chiari da sembrare straordinariamente intensi.   
Proprio in quel momento anche Andres sembrò rendersi conto che lo stava fissando e abbassò di fretta lo sguardo, girando la testa di lato. E Martìn si sentì di nuovo perso.

"Palermo" - cominciò Denver, ma Martìn voleva solo scomparire - "Ti presento il nostro capo, Berlino!" e rise leggermente mentre Andres continuava ad esaminarlo con cura, come si fa con un estraneo.

_"Martin?_ "   
_"Mh?" Martìn odiava essere disturbato mentre riposava, ma Andres era un'eccezione; quando gli permetteva di riposarsi con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe sul grande letto della sua camera, Martìn avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo parlare per ore con le sue dita che gli massaggiavano la testa e giocavano con i suoi capelli._  
 _"Un giorno ti porterò a Berlino" disse, regalandogli un sorriso da ragazzino._  
 _"Perchè proprio lì?"_  
 _"Tu sai della caduta del muro? Il 9 novembre del 1989. E 'stupefacente quello che una persona può fare in un solo giorno, se si impegna."_  
 _Quando gli passò una mano tra i capelli, massaggiandogli le tempie Martìn dovette impegnarsi nel formulare una risposta coerente oltre ai mugolii di apprezzamento._  
 _"Certo che lo so. Me l'hai raccontata spesso questa storia, Andres."_  
 _"Voglio che tu lo veda con i tuoi occhi" - esitò per un momento e poi continuò, con la voce un po 'tremante, ma Martìn non se ne accorse - "Tutti dovremmo abbattere il nostro muro e riprenderci la nostra Berlino, ovunque essa sia. "_  
 _Martìn impiegò qualche istante ad assimilare la frase e poi sorrise, carezzandogli un ginocchio._  
 _"Mi stai dicendo che sono la tua Berlino? Avanti, ammettilo." abbozzò come se fosse un finto flirt, e Andres rise spontaneamente e gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla._

_"Andres?"_   
_"Mh?"_   
_"Poi mi andrebbe anche una birra, a Berlino."_   
_E Andres rise di nuovo, tornando a carezzargli i capelli facendolo addormentare. "Volentieri", rispose._

"Palermo?"   
Martìn scacciò subito quel ricordo, trovandolo ridicolo. Berlino, non poteva essere per quello, si disse mentalmente che non c'era niente di strano nella scelta di quel nome. E ritornando alla realtà, vide Denver che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.   
"Eh? S-scusa" mormorò imbarazzato.   
Denver scrollò il capo "Non farmi fare brutte figure!" - disse facendo cenno con la testa all'uomo al suo fianco che, con le guance ancora rosse per il troppo vino, fece qualche passo avanti.   
E Martìn, istintivamente, ne fece qualcuno indietro. Non era pronto ad averlo a quella vicinanza, si ripeté mentalmente.

Andres non parlò subito, stette ad osservare Martìn che dondolava sui piedi per qualche altro istante e che si impegnava ad evitare il suo sguardo.   
"Sei venuto", disse alla fine. La sua voce era profonda, Martìn notò che aveva un forte accento meridionale.   
"Sì." Risposte Martìn, con la voce resa rauca da anni di fumo di sigarette senza filtro.   
"Non pensavo che l'avresti fatto."   
"Nemmeno io ne ero sicuro."   
Andres sbuffò, come se si fosse aspettato quella risposta e Martìn gli regalò un sorriso amaro, ignorando lo sguardo confuso di Denver.

Martìn era arrabbiato, sentiva la rabbia iniziare a scorrergli forte nelle vene adesso che lo aveva davanti. Sentiva un mal di stomaco lancinante, un dolore continuo che sembrava volesse mangiarlo da dentro e la colpa era di Andres.   
Andres, che l'aveva ridotto in quello stato adesso ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze, avrebbe subito tutta la sua rabbia consumarsi contro di lui briciola dopo briciola.

"Berlino, ma lo conosci?" Denver era veramente confuso e non riusciva a spiegarsi da dove nascesse quella tensione elettrica in cui era capitato se non aveva mai visto quei due insieme, prima di quel momento.   
"Sergio, invece, era convinto che saresti tornato." Andres ignorò completamente Denver che rimase a fissarli imbambolato; ormai per lui esisteva solo Martìn in quel giardino e gli altri erano spariti.   
Martìn annuì, sorridendo nervosamente, "Già" - confermò - "Ed è anche sempre convinto che tu non abbia fatto niente di sbagliato, vero?" - e il veleno che si portava dentro uscì tutto in quella frase, che colpì Andres come un pugno in pieno stomaco.

Andres distolse lo sguardo, ricordandosi delle parole di Miguel sulla sfuriata di Martìn e confermò, a sue spese, che la rabbia non era passata. No, pensò, non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, a spiegargli le sue ragioni, perché Martìn non voleva sentirle.   
Martìn interpretò il silenzio dell'altro come una risposta alla sua domanda e quando sentì il valore dei suoi sentimenti spiaccicarsi nuovamente e disperdersi in sussulti e lacrime, il dolore si impadronì ancora di lui.   
Doveva allontanarsi da lì, non voleva che lui lo vedesse in quel modo, così si girò furiosamente pronto a scattare lontano, ma ci fu una stretta attorno al polso che lo bloccò sul posto.  
Quando abbassò lo sguardo e vide la mano di Andres attorno al suo polso sentì il cuore accelerare un po 'di più e, distratto da quel contatto, Andres riuscì a girare farlo completamente verso di lui.

Martìn spalancò gli occhi trovandoselo ad una vicinanza pericolosa ed inaspettata;   
voleva urlare, dirgli di non toccarlo e di lasciarlo andare, ma non riuscì a trovare le parole adatte per farlo perché a quello ci pensò Andres, spiazzandolo con le note della maledettissima canzone di Mosca che cominciavano a riempire, di nuovo, l'aria.   
"Per quello che vale, io ti stavo aspettando." Lo fissava irrazionalmente negli occhi, Andres, con determinazione, per accertarsi che anche lui lo stesse guardando.   
"Per quello che vale, io ti ho aspettato per tre anni. Non sono niente rispetto a qualche ora" - fece una pausa, Martìn, per sottolineare quelle parole - "Ma almeno adesso sai come ci si sente."  
Andres chinò il capo, sentendo un groppo in gola e un nuovo colpo sferratogli al petto con quelle parole. Forse avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine, perché ne avrebbe incassati tanti.

Detto questo, Martìn si divincolò dalla sua presa e uscì dal giardino con il polso che bruciava, nascondendo i singhiozzi.   
E per quanto tentasse di ricacciarle indietro, non riuscì a fermare le lacrime che, nel buio, cominciarono a scendere rigandogli le guance. Adesso che Andres non poteva vederlo, le lasciò uscire indisturbato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cosa ne pensate di questo incontro? spero non sia stato troppo brutto:(


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata! (chissà se qualcuno si ricorda ancora di questa storia)

"Adesso sono confuso." 

Denver, nonostante lo status di totale incertezza, riuscì a dare voce ai pensieri di tutti quelli che, come lui, erano rimasti muti ad osservare quella scena e che non rompevano ancora il silenzio, aspettando che fosse uno dei diretti interessati a farlo.

All'occhio attento di Sergio, che aveva osservato tutto da lontano, non era sfuggito il velo di tristezza che colpì il viso di suo fratello non appena Martìn, con occhi che vomitavano risentimento, fu lontano dalla sua portata. Con passi lenti gli si avvicinò, volendo accertarsi che stesse bene e, come aveva imparato negli anni dalla sua voce, Andres gli nascose le sue emozioni, semplicemente mentendo. 

"Te l'avevo detto che non mi avrebbe ascoltato" - Andres parlò all'improvviso, dandogli ancora le spalle, ma avvertendo comunque la sua presenza; Sergio fece per rispondergli, ma l'altro lo batté sul tempo girandosi e trovandoselo di fronte, a pochi passi - "E ti avevo anche detto che non sarebbe stata una buona idea ritornare, hermano" - sorrise amaramente, sbuffando. 

Sergio si mosse di qualche passo per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, stringendola. 

Avrebbe voluto spronarlo con qualche discorso sull'amore o sull'importanza del cogliere l'attimo, ma poi ricordò che era sempre stato Andres quello abituato a fare certi sermoni rassicuranti e che lui non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare. Ma ci provò comunque a fargli percepire la sua vicinanza e la sua stretta si rafforzò di più mentre cercava di ricambiargli lo stesso sorriso, ma un po' meno amaro. 

Un attimo dopo, Andres gli sorrise di nuovo e Denver, che non avrebbe smesso di fare domande fino a quando non avrebbe ottenuto risposte, si affrettò ad intervenire con più insistenza di prima, noncurante dei rimproveri del vecchio padre. 

"Insomma? Ce lo dite o no che cazzo succede o all'improvviso Palermo è diventato più stronzo del solito?" 

Sergio si massaggiava il mento contemplando Andres che gli diede di nuovo le spalle, rivolto al resto della banda che si era avvicinata a quel siparietto. 

"Forse avreste dovuto dirglielo", disse Andres a Miguel che, ancora alticcio e con le guance rosse, borbottava tra sé. "Di Martìn, dico" specificò, con tono ovvio. 

Miguel sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, avvicinandosi - "Lascia perdere, Andres! E' tuo fratello che detta le regole qui"-, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e mentre riprendeva a parlare l'odore forte del vino che aveva mandato giù invase le narici dell'amico che, divertito dal suo stato, lo aiutò a tenersi in piedi tenendolo per la vita. Come spesso era successo con Miguel insieme a diverse bottiglie di vino, sorrise a quel ricordo. 

"Lo sai cosa ha detto?" Chiese Miguel con il perfetto tono di voce di chi aveva alzato un po' troppo il gomito, ma non pentito. E Andres ricordava perfettamente anche quel tono.

"No, amigo." Rispose Andres, soffocando una lieve risata.

"Niente relazioni personali!" cercò di imitare il freddo tono del Professore, ma fallì cominciando a ridere fragorosamente, da solo. 

Sergio, che un po' infastidito se ne stava ancora in silenzio, incrociò lo sguardo di Andres come a volersi giustificare per aver deliberatamente omesso quell'informazione al resto del gruppo. "Volevo solo aiutarti, Andres."

"Non è un problema, hermanito" disse l'altro, prevedendo in qualche modo le scuse di suo fratello, mentre aiutava Miguel a ritrovare equilibrio tra le braccia di Lukas che lo colpì con un buffetto dietro la nuca per farlo smettere di ridere come un deficiente ubriaco. 

"Denver" disse Berlino a quel punto, catturando l'attenzione del resto che lo circondava, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati e sospirando, cercando gli occhi del ragazzo che attendeva una spiegazione. 

"Che c'è?" chiese subito lui. L'interessato alzò la testa di scattò quando si sentì chiamare da Berlino. Dopo un anno passato in sua compagnia, dal punto di vista lavorativo, aveva preso sul serio la questione della gerarchia nella banda e dopo il drammatico, e a tratti comico, episodio del bottone mancato non ci fu momento in cui osò di nuovo remargli contro. E poi, quando non indossava la tuta rossa per Denver, quel capo, si era rivelato un ottimo compagno di bevute e gli piacevano i suoi discorsi assurdi sulle donne. 

"Tranquillo, Berlino. Vado a prenderlo per i capelli quel coglione" fece per avviarsi seguendo la direzione presa qualche minuto prima da Palermo, ma il tono autoritario con cui Berlino gli ordinava di fermarsi sul posto servì a farlo desistere immediatamente.

"Non c'è bisogno di presentarmi Mart-Palermo" - spiegò Andres, sorridendo appena nel correggersi evitando di rivelare agli altri il suo vero nome - "perché io e lui ci conosciamo già" - asserì poi, concludendo, con una certa amarezza. Che non sfuggi a nessuno dei presenti. 

"Wow" 

"Aspett-cosa?"

"In che senso?"

"Che significa che lo conosci?" 

Le reazioni che seguirono a quella confessione furono disordinate e confuse, il casino di domande si sovrapponeva senza sosta nelle orecchie di Andres che dovette cercare in ogni modo di mantenere la calma prima di rischiare di scappare via da quel mal di testa assurdo che tutte quelle voci gli stavano causando. Respirò a fondo con gli occhi chiusi, poteva percepire l'agitazione di Sergio farsi strada fra tutte quelle persone e riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per scrutare il suo sguardo preoccupato, tipico. 

"Basta con questo casino, per favore" - Berlino si rimise alla guida di quel gregge di pecore sperdute e con suo grande stupore questa volta servì un solo richiamo a voce alta per ricreare l'ordine senza intoppi, provocandogli un sospiro di sollievo. Il suo essere un figlio di puttana come capitano di quella banda era pur servita a qualcosa, allora, se dopo tanto tempo conservava ancora un certo ascendente su di loro.

"Ho conosciuto Palermo durante un convengo in Argentina, era uno degli ingegneri più brillanti lì e decidemmo di fare affari insieme. Ho ho lavorato insieme a lui per tutto quel tempo, è stato un ottimo socio" - mormorò Andres, sorridendo di gusto al ricordo degli occhi di Martìn che brillavano sempre più di tutti i gioielli che rubava e che teneva stretti al petto mentre correva come un pazzo dopo ogni rapina - "E' entrato nella banda solo perché il Professore gliel'ha chiesto e io sono sicuro di aver avuto un perfetto sostituto, in mia assenza" - sussurrò Berlino, sostituendo le risate con la malinconia prima di porre fine a quelle spiegazioni, che non aveva intenzione di dare a nessuno - "Questo è quanto dovete sapere."

"Ma se tu e quello stronzo di Palermo vi conoscete, come mai è scappato via come un pazzo furioso?" chiese Nairobi, restando a bocca aperta perché soltanto dopo quella confessione iniziava a realizzare quanto, in realtà, fossero dannatamente simili qui due. Il fatto che fossero stati soci non la meravigliò affatto: uno stronzo poteva andare d'accordo solo con un altro stronzo. 

"A me sembrava che non avesse tutta questa voglia di vederti", ci pensò Tokyo a rispondere alla domanda dell'amica, sghignazzando divertita ai sonori sospiri di Berlino.

"In effetti lo sguardo di Palermo sembrava così.." 

"Omicida?" suggerì Rio, terminando la frase di Helsinki con la giusta conclusione; quello annuì, grattandosi la barba. "Sì. Omicida è la parola giusta." 

"Oppure", aggiunse Mosca, intromettendosi in quella discussione e nel gruppetto che circondava Berlino con un movimento complicato delle spalle, regalando uno schiaffo in testa a suo figlio, che non poté fare a meno di trattenere un 'ma papà!' mentre si massaggiava la testa - "può darsi che non siano affari nostri e che sia arrivata per tutti l'ora di dormire sopra a questa storia, mh?"

Berlino ritornò al presente, allontanandosi dagli altri di qualche passo e, per un attimo, con un'espressione stranamente imbarazzata sussurrò un 'grazie mille' all'unico membro maturo di quella squadra; l'intervento di Mosca l'aveva salvato dal rendere ulteriori racconti scomodi per lui in quel momento. Era in casi come quelli che Andres ringraziava mentalmente Sergio per aver fatto entrare in squadra Augustin, che con la sua presenza compensava la mancanza totale di maturità e tatto generale. 

L'anziano lo esaminò per qualche istante prima di regalargli una pacca sulla spalla. "Dovresti dormirci su anche tu", gli disse.

Andres annuì lentamente. "Immagino di sì".

Dalla sua posizione Sergio, piuttosto combattuto, guardò suo fratello andarsene via dal resto della banda con un sospiro frustato, ignorando le urla e gli schiamazzi che gli chiedevano di restare per soddisfare l'irrefrenabile curiosità che li assaliva. 

Ovviamente, Sergio sapeva che non era la prima volta che ad Andres capitava di litigare con Martìn ed era sempre stato certo che in un modo o nell'altro si sarebbero chiariti, ma nonostante ciò aveva sempre odiato quel breve arco di tempo che divideva le loro incomprensioni dalle loro riappacificazioni. 

Negli anni trascorsi insieme a loro, Sergio aveva assistito a diverse discussioni che si coronavano sempre con la promessa dell'uno di non parlare mai più all'altro e, infondo, lui sapeva bene che quel giuramento sarebbe stato ogni volta più inutile della precedente perché, sia Andres che Martìn, sapevano che era stupido fingere che non avrebbero trovato una scusa qualunque per porre fine alle loro ostilità, come accadeva ogni volta; 

come accadeva ogni volta che Andres preferiva chiedergli 'scusa' regalandogli una costosa bottiglia di vino e come ogni volta che Martìn, senza parlare, accettava quelle scuse chiedendogli con gli occhi di rimanere a berla insieme a lui; e ogni volta, il giorno dopo, sembravano più simili di prima e Sergio, perennemente permaloso, un po' invidiava la loro capacità di cancellare il rancore così in fretta. 

Ma forse, questa volta, non si trattava di un litigio che una qualsiasi bottiglia di vino o champagne francese avrebbe potuto mettere a tacere; forse, per loro, era davvero necessario separarsi di tanto in tanto, per schiarirsi lei idee e sbollire l'arrabbiatura, quella che Martìn, però, adesso non riusciva a superare.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, poi si buttò a capofitto verso la figura snella di suo fratello che vide passeggiare lentamente nella penombra dei corridoi del giardino, fischiettando una melodia non tanto allegra.

"Andres!" L'altro si girò al primo richiamo, smettendo di fischiettare.

"Sergio" - sorrise, stanco, nel vederlo avvicinarsi - "Stavo andando a dormire. Non ho ancora rivisto la mia vecchia stanza." - lo informò, infine, sbadigliando leggermente. 

"E' per questo che hai lasciato gli altri? Per la tua stanza?" 

"In parte." Rimase assorto per qualche istante, prima di appoggiarsi con le spalle alla parete fredda e sospirare, guardandolo negli occhi. "Non mi andava di parlare di lui. Cioè, di me e lui." 

Andres non disse più niente, aspettandosi una risposta dal fratello che non tardò ad arrivare. 

"Credo che non ci sia nessun'altro, eccetto me, che possa essere più d'accordo con questa tua scelta. Non dovrebbero saperlo, non ora che le cose sono così.." - Sergio fece una smorfia accompagnata da un gesto con la mano, combattuto nel non riuscire a trovare la parola meno inadeguata per concludere; "Rovinate?" e poi Andres concluse al posto suo, con un sorriso amaro sul volto. 

Sergio assunse un'espressione di finto scetticismo e fece una pausa prima di riprendere di nuovo parola - "Sono davvero così rovinate?"

Andres rimase a pensare per un istante, "Lo sono." confermò scrollando il capo mentre una nuova fitta gli riattraversava e chiudeva lo stomaco al ricordo di quegli occhi rossi e lucidi che lo volevano soltanto morto. 

Sergio lo esaminò, attentamente. Aveva un'aria stanca, quasi triste, pensò. Come se una parte della sua vita gli fosse stata strappata via, ed in effetti un po' era così. 

Odiava vedere suo fratello in quello stato, odiava vederlo così ogni volta che i complimenti che aspettava da suo padre non arrivavano, ogni volta che i medici erano sempre più scettici sulla salute di sua madre, ogni volta che decideva di farla finita con un matrimonio, ogni volta che credeva di non essere all'altezza delle sue aspettative. 

Era sempre stato il suo esempio, con la sua capacità di tirar fuori insieme il meglio e il peggio di lui, Sergio l'avrebbe ricordato in ogni secondo della sua vita ed era arrivato il momento di ricambiare gli anni di insegnamenti che Andres gli aveva regalato, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. 

"Andres è tutta la sera lo aspetti" gli prese il braccio e glielo strinse, tirandoselo più vicino - "Adesso è qui. Perchè non vai a parlargli?" - disse il fratello, aggiustandosi goffamente gli occhiali che rischiavano di scivolargli via dal naso. Se per vedere suo fratello sorridere di nuovo Sergio avrebbe dovuto ricoprire il ruolo di un Cupido scomodo con gli occhiali e allergico al romanticismo, allora voleva almeno provarci.

"Non mi fai ridere hermanito, sai." 

"Non era mia intenzione farti ridere, Andres. Ti sto solo suggerendo quello che, credo, dovresti fare. Altrimenti, se proprio non hai voglia di parlargli, almeno prova a fingere di non pensare a lui costantemente." 

"Non sto pensando a Martìn!" rispose prontamente l'altro, sulla difensiva, fingendo poi un colpo di tosse, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno l'avesse sentito. 

"Oh, sì", fece Sergio guardandolo con aria ironica. "Capisco. Scusa. E' evidente che mi sia immaginato tutti quei sospiri."

Andres gli lanciò un'occhiata torva, per poi sbuffare di nuovo. "Non lo so, Sergio. La situazione è particolarmente complicata", disse Andres con la schiena contro la parete. In quell'angolo sperduto dei corridoi nessuno li avrebbe sentiti, così continuò "Non la prenderà bene".

Sergio sorrise "Nemmeno con me, Lukas o Miguel l'ha presa bene. Credo che se non fosse stato per Padre Giovanni e le sue lodi mattutine saremmo morti tutti e tre", disse. 

Andres si unì alla sua risata bassa, con il cuore che iniziava a martellargli il petto. 

"Il fatto è che", riprese il maggiore dopo un po', "non so come la prenderà dopo tutto questo tempo. Voglio dire Sergio, sono passati tre anni.." 

Il più piccolo sollevò gli occhi al cielo, annuendo. Ormai sembrava che tutti si divertissero a ricordare come e quanto le cose fossero cambiate in quel periodo, durante quell'assenza. "So che sarà difficile, imbarazzante e che probabilmente volerà più di qualche oggetto in aria, ma prima affronti il tuo problema e meglio sarà per tutti", disse compiacendosi con sé stesso per la scarica di autorità che era stato in grado di tirar fuori con suo fratello. In certi casi somigliava così tanto ad Andres, che anche il diretto interessato ne fu sorpreso. 

"Quello che ho fatto non si cancella vero?" gli chiese Andres con amarezza, "Intendo, quello che ho fatto quando sono andato via.." 

Sergio lo interruppe, fermando l'autocommiserazione in cui rischiava di sprofondare, e lo prese per le spalle costringendolo a guardarlo. "Non ricominciare Andres, sai cosa ne penso. Hai affrontato, da solo, qualcosa più grande di te."

"Ma Sergio.."

"No, non c'è nessun 'ma' che tenga. Anche Martìn capirà. Dovrà farlo." Andres distolse lo sguardo, lo faceva sempre quando si sentiva in soggezione. 

"Forse sono io quello che non riesce a perdonarsi. Come posso pretendere che Martìn lo faccia per me?", sussurrò rialzando lo sguardo verso suo fratello. 

"Va' da lui, Andres." rispose Sergio, come se la soluzione alle sue domande risiedesse in quelle parole, o meglio in quella persona. E Andres se ne convinse, all'improvviso. 

"Okay" - mormorò in parte ancora incerto, in libertà nei corridoi, staccandosi dalla parete e sfregandosi la faccia - "E cosa gli dico?"

"Digli la verità. E basta.", Sergio disse infine esaminandolo da capo a piedi mentre si lisciava la camicia. Andres aspettò che aggiungesse qualcosa, ma il fratello tacque. 

Annuì, sporgendosi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia mentre gli arruffava i capelli e riprese a camminare nella penombra di quei corridoi come faceva prima di essere interrotto. 

-

Martìn era incazzato. 

Se avesse potuto rompere tutto quello che gli capitava a tiro, l'avrebbe fatto. Al diavolo la spiritualità di quel posto e i canti gregoriani, aveva voglia di vomitare tutta la rabbia e l'angoscia che sentiva dentro perché era consapevole di non essere più in grado di contenerle.

Non era vero. Non era possibile. Non era Andres quello che aveva visto con gli occhi lucidi, come se fosse dispiaciuto. Perchè l'aveva guardato come se si sentisse veramente in colpa? Forse perché lo era? 

"No. No. No." scosse la testa con insistenza, cacciando via quel pensiero insieme a una nuvola di fumo, mentre si schiaffeggiava la fronte autoconvincendosi che non poteva essere così. 

Questa volta non avrebbe giustificato ogni suo comportamento, non avrebbe accettato le sue scuse come se nulla fosse successo, non sarebbe stato debole. 

Fino a quel momento era stato cieco. Come aveva fatto a non vedere la verità? Andres non lo amava, non quanto lo amava lui. Le persone non abbandonano se amano, giusto? 

Per tutto quel tempo era stato sopraffatto dall'amore per Andres da non vedere niente di niente. 

In quel momento, in piedi su quel balcone avvolto dalla fredda brezza notturna, ammirava solo la sigaretta che teneva stretta tra l'indice e il medio farsi consumare dal vento, prima di sentirla di nuovo tra le labbra screpolate e inspirare nicotina. 

Gli occhi pizzicavano, il naso si tappava, le lacrime erano sul punto di scendere. Non respirava, gli mancava l'aria. Troppo veloce, troppo in fretta, era successo tutto troppo velocemente. 

Martìn era incazzato per essere scappato via, perché gli aveva dato l'opportunità di credere che non fosse in grado di guardarlo in faccia. Si odiava perché per quanto ci provasse, Andres riusciva sempre a distruggerlo a suo piacimento. 

Poggiò la fronte sulla fredda ringhiera del balcone lasciando che il vento rubasse ancora parte del fumo che usciva dalla sua bocca, sentì alcune lacrime scendere e il suo respiro accelerare. 

Poi, d'un tratto, la bolla scoppiò. 

Il rumore del vento non era così forte da coprire il cigolio della porta che si apriva, lasciata socchiusa. Martìn alzò di scatto la testa dalla ringhiera e si asciugò gli occhi ferocemente, avvertendo una presenza alle sue spalle. Rimase in piedi davanti alla vista del giardino dall'alto, buio e scuro, mentre qualche passo dietro di lui, uno più pesante dell'altro, riempiva il silenzio di quella stanza. 

D'un tratto Martìn sentì freddo. Freddo che lo circondava, che lo avvolgeva. Non aveva mai avuto così tanto freddo, non capiva se erano le sue mani a tremare o lui stesso. Si abbracciò, cercando anche solo una minima traccia di calore in quelle mani tremanti e insicure che si ritrovava, mentre si ripeteva di non girarsi. 

Non voleva girarsi, non voleva affrontarlo, non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Si sentiva morire. 

Fece un profondo respiro, in attesa delle lacrime, che però non vennero nonostante ne sentì l'oppressione, quella che provava sempre. 

"Speravo di trovarti qui" - Martìn dovette impegnarsi per trattenere un singhiozzo. La sua voce. Adesso, senza alcun tipo di musica a coprirla, suonava esattamente come la ricordava: profonda e sicura. Tacque per un istante, poi continuò - "Non ti è mai piaciuta la tua camera, eh?" . 

Martìn non si rese nemmeno conto di essere finito nella camera sbagliata; con il cuore che sbatteva nel petto e la testa piena di pensieri, dubbi e domande, aveva seguito l'abitudine e si era ritrovato a fumare nella vecchia stanza di Andres. 

A volte lo faceva; quando nessuno se ne accorgeva, oppure in piena notte, sgattaiolava in quella stanza per finire a bere vino o per fumare, mentre ammirava gli stupidi dipinti che Andres amava tanto, ma che comunque aveva lasciato lì, anche quelli. 

Era l'unico modo che gli era rimasto per sentirlo un po' meno lontano, e nonostante ogni volta si ripetesse quanto fosse patetico, certe notti non riusciva proprio a dormire nel suo letto, così cercava ancora il profumo di Andres tra quei grandi cuscini. 

Ma poi, con il tempo, anche il suo profumo se ne andò e Martìn finì per visitare quella stanza solo per abitudine, statica e noiosa abitudine. Non avrebbe voluto ricordare. Davvero, cercava di non pensarci, ma puntualmente ci pensava e puntualmente, con le labbra attaccate ad una bottiglia di rum, sprofondava. 

E adesso, dopo tre anni, la causa del suo dolore aveva preso forma nuovamente e Martìn, stanco di finire sempre a piangere o sballato per qualche schifezza che provava, non poteva più scappare. 

Si girò con lentezza disarmante, ma rimaneva ancora appoggiato alla ringhiera, come se quello davanti a lui fosse un fantasma e avesse bisogno di qualcosa a cui reggersi per non svenire. 

"Ero venuto a prendere le mie cose. Alcune le avevo lasciate qui.", mentì con la voce che tremava dopo aver incontrato i suoi occhi. Andres, nella sua camicia bianca un po' stropicciata ma sempre tanto elegante, era dannatamente bello. 

"E' rimasto tutto come lo ricordavo qui" - il tono di Andres sembrava disinvolto, amichevole, come se si fossero sentiti al telefono tutti i giorni per quel tempo; a Martìn infastidì. 

"Già", rispose freddamente. Gli lanciò un'occhiata di impazienza mentre fece qualche passo in avanti nella stanza, dirigendosi alla porta, deciso nel volerlo evitare ancora. Ma Andres pareva avere altri piani quella sera. 

Non appena capì le intenzioni dell'argentino, gli si piazzò prontamente davanti, impedendogli di avvicinarsi alla porta che, sotto lo sguardo infastidito dell'altro, chiuse con un tonfo rumoroso. 

"C-che" - si schiarì la voce Martin, imbarazzato da quella vicinanza improvvisa - "Che diavolo fai?" - che si impegnò a cancellare facendo qualche passo indietro, come se il corpo di Andres sprigionasse fiamme. 

"Voglio parlare con te", avvertendo la presenza costante della sua rabbia, Andres fece una pausa e addolcì il tono "Non mi hai nemmeno guardato in faccia, prima. Sei scappato."

"Non sono scappato. Avevo mal di testa e la musica non mi aiutava a mandarlo via." rispose freddamente Martìn, torturandosi il labbro e cercando di rendere credibile un'altra bugia. 

"Va bene, avevi mal di testa", Andres ripeté fintamente convinto quella che suonava come una pessima scusa e riprese "Ma non puoi negare che mi stai evitando." 

Martìn sbuffò apertamente, non gli importava più se rischiava di ferirlo; basta bugie. "Non ti sembra legittimo il mio comportamento?", la sua voce non recava la minima traccia di simpatia o gentilezza, "So che hai in mente, quindi smettila."

"E cosa avrei in mente?" Andres gli regalò un sorrisetto divertito e Martìn dovette calmare il prurito alle mani, altrimenti gli avrebbe cancellato quel sorriso dalla faccia con un pugno in pieno viso. 

Il più piccolo inspirò aria a sufficienza e chiuse gli occhi, prima di riuscire a rispondere con una calma disarmante che meravigliò persino se stesso. "Sai quanti giorni ci sono in tre anni?" 

Eccolo là, quel momento era arrivato. Andres annuì, a testa bassa, come se all'improvviso avesse perso la spavalderia che aveva dimostrato qualche minuto prima. 

"Millenovantacinque giorni e un milione cinquecentosettantaseimila-ottocento minuti" rispose prontamente Martìn al posto suo, come un alunno modello, e Andres, come sempre, rimase felicemente sorpreso della sua straordinaria e innata capacità nel risolvere tutti i tipi calcoli, a mente, in pochissimi secondi. Martìn era brillante, e lui lo adorava per questo. 

"E' tanto tempo", aveva sussurrato Andres avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo, sorpreso nel vedere l'altro non indietreggiare quella volta. "Ho capito, cosa vuoi dirmi Martìn. Tre anni non si cancellano", Andres si era sentito in colpa e avrebbe voluto non dire più niente, ma ormai avevano già iniziato il discorso, tanto valeva continuare. 

Martìn sbuffò, scivolando sulla poltrona dietro di lui; si strofinò la faccia con entrambe le mani e sentì lo sguardo dell'altro, per tutto il tempo, su di sé. E solo quando fu sicuro che da i suoi occhi non uscivano lacrime, riprese parola. 

"Tre anni fa te ne sei andato senza dirmi niente, non mi hai lasciato nemmeno un fottuto biglietto di merda" - Andres capì che non avrebbe dovuto dire niente, avrebbe dovuto solo ascoltare; così, inspirando a pieni polmoni e massaggiandosi le tempie, si appoggiò alla parete della cappella che avevano arredato insieme come una camera, e tutto il dolore che provava Martìn lo percepì pienamente ad ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca - "Quella notte mi addormentai tra le tue braccia, ero sereno come non mi era mai successo. Poi, la mattina dopo, quando mi svegliai non c'eri tu ad aprire le fottute finestre; così scesi a cercarti in cucina, ma non c'eri nemmeno a bere il tuo cazzo di caffè ristretto", sull'onda dell'emozione Martìn non badò alle lacrime che si accumulavano negli angoli degli occhi, nonostante si fosse ripromesso di non cedere. 

"Chiesi di te a tutti i tuoi stupidi amici monaci, ma ognuno di loro mi disse di non averti visto. Iniziai ad agitarmi, nonostante ero convinto che prima o poi saresti saltato fuori da chissà dove, ma anche a cena il tuo posto era vuoto" - ad Andres bastò chiudere gli occhi per farsi assalire da un grande senso di impotenza, la voce incrinata di Martìn lo spezzava, era insopportabile - "Ti chiamavo, ma tu non rispondevi al cazzo di cellulare e poi all'improvviso tuo fratello entrò in camera a dirmi che eri partito. All'inizio, sai, non ci ho creduto e gli ho riso in faccia perché 'Andres non partirebbe mai senza dirmelo!', gli dissi", se Andres credeva non ci fosse niente di peggio dell'ascoltare la voce rotta di Martìn, dovette ricredersi quando udì quella risata amara che accompagnò la sua ultima affermazione; gli sembrava come se Martìn stesse ridendo di sé stesso, di quanto fosse stato stupido nel credere che lui non l'avesse abbandonato. 

Andres dovette trattenere un conato, quella scena lo stava lentamente distruggendo; non si rese conto del male che gli aveva procurato fino a quando Martìn non finì di parlare. 

"Però, poi, la tua assenza per l'intera giornata iniziò a far strada dentro di me la consapevolezza che tu mi avessi effettivamente lasciato, come lo sporco vigliacco che sei" - sputò con odio e rancore quell'insulto, con un'espressione scura a dipingergli il volto, dritto negli occhi di Andres, mentre il tono di voce diventò più alto e in Martìn il dolore sembrava far spazio alla rabbia - "E così per tre anni, sono stato costretto a riempirmi di domande, a torturarmi chiedendomi dove avessi sbagliato con te per farti andare via, con il petto che mi scoppiava e tutte le mie certezze crollate per colpa tua!" - Martìn urlò abbastanza forte da essere sicuro che anche gli altri l'avessero sentito, ma non se ne curò. 

"Mi sono comportato come una merda, Martìn. Lo so. Non sono venuto per chiederti di perdonarmi, sono abbastanza adulto da sapere che non succederà", Andres proferì flebile mentre era lui, adesso, ad evitare i suoi occhi. 

Senza indugiare ancora, Martìn si alzò e andò verso di lui con passi decisi, non curandosi del volto bagnato; Andres fu sorpreso da quella iniziativa e rimase a fissarlo, ancora attaccato alla parete. 

"Allora se ne sei consapevole, come pretendi che ti guardi in faccia, mh?" 

Andres scrollò le spalle, "Voglio che mi guardi perché ho dimenticato il colore dei tuoi occhi", disse sincero; ma a Martìn suonò come un'altra presa in giro. 

"Perchè devi fare così? Che senso ha, me lo spieghi?" domandò l'argentino alzando di più la voce, attento a mantenere comunque una certa distanza dall'altro. 

Andres sollevò le braccia, quasi esasperato "Cosa sto facendo, Martìn? Ti dà tanto fastidio che sia tornato a casa mia?", anche la sua voce adesso era più alta; Andres non avrebbe voluto litigare, ma doveva aspettarsi che l'altro non l'avrebbe accolto con rose e fiori. 

"Cosa stai facendo?" - Martìn rise istericamente, ripetendo la sua domanda, girando in tondo sul posto, per poi continuare puntandogli il dito al petto - "Mi hai lasciato tu! Tu mi hai lasciato andare e ora sei tornato! Tu mi hai baciato quella notte e mi hai spezzato il cuore e.." - Martìn si rese conto solo in seguito alla sua sfuriata della poca distanza che adesso li divideva, l'impeto con cui accusava Andres lo aveva fatto avvicinare di un passo in più ad ogni accusa, tant'è che adesso il suo indice poggiava con forza sul petto dello spagnolo che, a bocca socchiusa, lo guardava con altrettanto dolore - "E sempre tu sei sparito. Quindi non cercare di addolcirmi con qualche stupida frase romantica sugli occhi che rifili alle tue donne, perché io non sono loro!" - gridò, in preda alla disperazione più accesa, come se fosse riuscito finalmente a vomitargli in faccia tutto il dolore che ogni suo singolo matrimonio, negli anni, gli aveva procurato. 

Andres, stavolta, fece un passo indietro. Ferito da quelle parole, si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastò per respirare di nuovo. "Adesso sei ingiusto a dirmi questo, perché io non ti ho mai paragonato a nessuna di loro!", cercò di giustificarsi Andres con la voce che rilasciava rancore. 

"No. Infatti. Nessuna di loro è stata lasciata all'improvviso senza nemmeno un fottuto 'ciao'", e per quanto cercasse di evitarlo il veleno che dava voce alle parole di Martìn colpiva ogni volta Andres al centro del petto, togliendogli ogni volta un po' di respiro in più. 

Però, aveva bisogno di dirgli la verità, come aveva detto Sergio. Magari, avrebbe incasinato ancora di più le cose, ma sarebbe stato meglio che tenerlo dentro per altro tempo.

"Cosa posso dirti, Martìn? Hai ragione, lo sappiamo entrambi. E' vero che me ne sono andato, non posso tornare indietro nel tempo per cambiare le cose. Ma tu credi che per tutto questo tempo io non ti abbia pensato ogni giorno?"

"Stai zitto, Andres", sibilò Martìn a denti stretti e con i pugni chiusi, temendo dove l'altro volesse andare a parare. E per la prima volta, in quella discussione e dopo tre anni, riuscì a pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce senza piangere, o in preda ad un attacco di panico.   
Era soltanto ira quella che usciva dalla sua bocca, e voleva che l'altro se ne accorgesse sempre. 

"Non c'è stato un giorno in cui non abbia pensato alla nostra ultima notte insieme", l'altro lo ignorò, consapevole di star aggiungendo benzina sul fuoco, ma non si fermò. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena quando l'argentino lo chiamò, perché temeva che non avrebbe mai più sentito il proprio nome uscire dalle sue labbra.

"Stai zitto, cazzo. Stai zitto." 

"Passava il tempo, Martìn. Ma tu non mi passavi."

Non ci volle altro. La furia che era cresciuta dentro Martìn fin da quella mattina, insieme a quella collezionata negli ultimi tre anni, esplose. Si buttò contro Andres, colpendolo al petto con la testa. L'impatto lo sollevò da terra e lo mandò a sbattere, violentemente, contro la colonna di marmo ruvido e duro.   
Andres sentì il dolore prendere vita nei suoi arti e percepì il cuore di Martìn andare in frantumi che, non contento, afferrò lo spagnolo per il colletto, gli piegò il braccio all'indietro e gli sferrò un pugno sulla guancia. "Smettila subito Andres, smettila o ti ammazzo! Stai zitto!" 

L'altro incassò il colpo, aggrappandosi al tavolino dietro di lui per non cadere a terra, percependo subito il sangue viscido e denso che iniziava a colargli dal naso sulle labbra e solo in un secondo momento avvertì il dolore.   
Rise divertito da quell'impeto di violenza che aveva attraversato l'altro, consapevole di averlo fatto esplodere e portato al punto di non ritorno, mentre si asciugava il sangue con il dorso della mano, in maniera scomposta, ma l'emorragia non si bloccò e continuò ad uscire. 

"Tutto qui? Sono sicuro che puoi fare di meglio." E poi, Andres, cacciò il lato che più odiava di sé stesso, quello del figlio di puttana, solo perché sapeva che anche Martìn lo odiasse allo stesso modo. 

Martìn sembrava un toro in una corrida, vedeva tutto rosso; digrignava i denti e quando riconobbe negli occhi dell'uomo che aveva di fronte un'espressione arrogante, di sfida, scattò di nuovo.   
Lo colpì ancora con violenza e come in un film a rallentatore, Andres balzò indietro perdendo l'equilibrio, crollando sul pavimento. 

"Ti odio! Figlio di puttana! Non voglio più sentire certe cose uscire dalla tua cazzo di bocca perché non credo nemmeno ad una sola parola! Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore, figlio di puttana! Sono stato io quello che ti ha pensato tutte le notti e non tu!" Martìn, era sopra di lui, con le ginocchia che gli lambivano i fianchi e non si preoccupò nemmeno più di mantenere le distanze; gli afferrò con forza il colletto della camicia, rovinosamente sporco di gocce di sangue e lo guardò dritto in faccia. 

Andres si rigirò lentamente nella sua presa, tossendo per via del peso di Martìn sul suo stomaco e con il sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca. 

"Sei una fichetta. Sergio saprebbe picchiare più forte di te", sghignazzò Andres mentre riprendeva fiato, solo per farlo innervosire ancora di più e riuscì nel suo intento quando Martìn era pronto a sferrare un nuovo attacco, ma lo immobilizzò furtivamente bloccandogli il polso con il braccio libero. 

"Non toccarmi altrimenti ti uccido!", singhiozzò Martin, cercando di liberarsi, dimenandosi come un pazzo, ma stavolta, nonostante fosse parecchio malconcio, Andres pareva avere la meglio. 

"Martìn, por favor. Smettila e guardami." 

"No. No. Lasciami." Martìn cercava di divincolarsi dalla stretta, ma più Andres lo toccava e più sentiva il suo corpo indebolirsi. Agitò il braccio. "Perchè a me, Andres? Che ti ho fatto di così brutto per meritarmi questo?" La voce di Martìn tremava, usciva quasi sempre a singhiozzo; sentiva le corde vocali graffiare, i rumori ovattati, gli occhi bruciare. Non riusciva più nemmeno ad urlare, la sua voce cominciò a spegnersi fino a diventare un bisbiglio. 

Andres riuscì a farsi forza con il braccio con cui non bloccava Martìn per raddrizzarsi.

"Sergio si sbagliava. Non sarei dovuto tornare. Tu non sei pronto ad ascoltarmi." Andres avvicinò la mano libera al viso di Martìn per costringerlo a rivolgergli uno sguardo, ma i suoi occhi a quel contatto si trasformarono in fessure e schiaffeggiò via la sua mano, allontanandola.   
Non riusciva ancora a muoversi liberamente, bloccato nella stretta dell'altro che sospirò, tossendo, di nuovo all'ennesimo tentativo fallito di provare a parlare.

"Cosa cazzo dovrei ascoltare? Le tue avventure in giro per il mondo? Vuoi raccontarmi di come ti scopavi una delle tue tante conquiste?", domandò Martìn mascherando le lacrime con ironia pungente mentre gli picchiava il petto con entrambe le mani chiuse in due pugni, e Andres si limitò ad incassare anche quelli. 

"Martìn", Andres riuscì di nuovo a bloccargli i polsi e avvicinarselo, con una forza leggera e voce sconfitta. 

"Oppure vuoi il mio parere su un tuo cazzo di vestito nuovo? O meglio vuoi chiedermi di fare da testimone ad un altro tuo ennesimo matrimonio del cazzo?", Martìn riuscì a far uscire di nuovo tutta la sua voce per urlargli contro senza freni; aveva aspettato quel ritorno per tanto tempo, e adesso riusciva solo a desiderare che Andres sparisse di nuovo.

"Basta, Martìn", disse Andres con voce calda, ma con una paura che gli fece tremare la gola; era inutile, non riusciva a farsi ascoltare.   
E Martìn non si fermò, lo guardò e tornò ad urlare con le guance piene di lacrime. "Perchè te ne sei andato, figlio di puttana? Eri il mio migliore amico, ci siamo sempre detti tutto io e te! Perchè?" Martìn si dibatteva disperatamente colpendolo sul petto, stordito dal suo profumo familiare che cominciava ad entrargli nei polmoni. 

"Se solo sapessi perché l'ho fatto, non mi tratteresti così", spiegò Andres lasciandosi colpire, come se parlasse con un bambino ribelle, "Ma mi odieresti ancora di più". 

"Allora parla, cazzo! Cosa devo sapere?", gridò l'argentino. 

Andres odiava piangere, non lo faceva mai.   
In quel momento, però, preferì lasciar scendere le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista che parlare. Chiuse gli occhi, ignorando per un istante le urla di Martìn, e prese a respirare velocemente, ansimando. Adesso non gli tremavano solo le gambe, ma tutto il corpo. Sotto le sue mani, Martìn sentì il petto di Andres irrigidirsi, come nel tentativo di sfuggire a quella discussione. Stava per mettersi a urlare, quando Martìn continuò e le parole, che erano tanto difficili da far uscire gli morirono sulle labbra. 

"Ti ho fatto una cazzo di domanda, Andres! Rispondimi!" 

"Sono malato!" urlò Andres, incapace di controllarsi e incapace di trattenere oltre Martìn che, confuso ed incredulo, si allontanò da lui, alzandosi in piedi, traballante. 

Martìn lo fissava trattenendo il fiato, mentre l'altro lo imitò alzandosi in piedi e passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli; lo osservò camminare in cerchio per la stanza, mentre asciugava, imprecando, il sangue che ancora gli colava da bocca e, nella mente di Martìn adesso tutti i tasselli andavano al loro posto.   
Riuscì a comprendere tutti i silenzi di Sergio, le telefonate misteriose che lo tenevano occupato fino a tarda notte, le visite in farmacia che Miguel e Lukas facevano ogni settimana, il motivo per cui lui era l'unico ad odiare Andres per essere andato via, inconsapevole del resto; tutto, in quei tre anni, era stato fatto alle sue spalle perché Andres era malato e lui non l'aveva mai saputo. 

E in quell'istante, quando si guardarono negli occhi, Martìn comprese che per tornare a stare bene bisognava conoscere il dolore fino in fondo, fino all'ultima briciola per poi risalire su e tornare a rivedere il sole. Ma Andres, che era sempre stato il suo di sole, gli sembrò spegnersi dopo quella confessione. 

"Tu.." fu l'unica parola che riuscì a pronunciare. "C-cosa?"

Andres si portò le mani al viso e sospirò, parlando attraverso le dita. "Sono malato, Martìn. Tre anni fa mi hanno diagnosticato la malattia di mia madre. E' una malattia degenerativa e.." - sospirò ancora, prima di continuare perché dirlo ad alta voce lo spaventava - "..terminale".

Martìn s'irrigidì sul colpo, quando Andres ripeté ciò che aveva appena detto sapeva bene che si sarebbe scatenata una tempesta.   
Per Andres, dirlo ad alta voce per la seconda volta, scandendo alla meglio ogni singola sillaba lo fece sembrare così maledettamente reale che sentì tutto il peso della responsabilità che quell'avvenimento comportava annidarsi sulle sue spalle.

Martìn gli si avvicinò andandogli incontro e lo afferrò, di nuovo, per il colletto della camicia, ma questa volta con più gentilezza e senza intenzione di fargli del male. "Non è vero.", e la sua non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione che uscì tremando dalle sue labbra, per convincere entrambi che Andres stesse mentendo. "Dimmi che è una bugia", aspettava soltanto che l'altro glielo confermasse.

Erano occhi negli occhi mentre l'argentino sentì i suoi riempirsi di altre lacrime, poi sentì il tocco delle mani fredde di Andres, gentili, che gli prendevano il viso asciugando con i pollici tutte le gocce salate che lo bagnavano.   
"Non posso dirti altre bugie, Martìn. Ti sto dicendo la verità, dall'inizio di questa conversazione." - sorrise amaramente Andres, beandosi del suono affannato del suo respiro - "Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima."- concluse con un tono sottile e pieno di timore, continuando a carezzargli le guance; ma l'altro ha lo sguardo a terra, non riuscendo più a reggerlo. 

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio, Martìn si beava egoisticamente del suo profumo, quello che gelosamente voleva che altri non sentissero mai. 

"Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?" , commentò infine. 

"In Russia. Mi sono sottoposto a delle cure sperimentali. Sergio voleva accompagnarmi, però io ho voluto fare tutto da solo. E lo so che a te avrei dovuto dirlo prima degli altri, però non ci sono riuscito. E so anche che adesso mi odierai più di quanto già non lo facessi, ma non te l'ho detto perché prima di partire perché non sapevo quali sarebbero potute essere le conseguenze di queste cure e volevo che tu.." - fece una pausa, prendendo il mento dell'argentino con due dita accarezzandolo e costringendolo ad incontrare i suoi occhi, e quando il marrone combaciò con quell'azzurro liquido per il pianto, continuò - "..volevo che mi ricordassi per come sono sempre stato con te, in dieci anni."

Martìn lo fissò senza rispondere e appoggiarsi nuovamente al muro, vedendolo vacillare; non appena fu lontano dal suo corpo sentì di nuovo freddo e il viso che prima era stato toccato da lui adesso, in assenza di quelle mani, cominciava a bruciare ininterrottamente. 

"Non volevo che mi vedessi con la bava alla bocca, con problemi di incontinenza e con le ossa doloranti. Per tre anni sono diventato un vegetale, mi hanno imbottito di così tanti farmaci che avevo dimenticato il sapore del cibo, non riconoscevo più gli odori e la vista mi funziona a malapena", continuò Andres, poggiandosi la testa all'indietro contro il muro, lasciando che qualche goccia di sangue ancora fresco continuasse a cadere sulla camicia bianca e sul collo scoperto. 

Martìn lo osservava ammaliato, protagonista di quella confessione che non aveva niente di affascinante; alle ultime parole rabbrividì, immaginando il suo Andres nelle condizioni che gli aveva descritto. 

Con la coda dell'occhio, Martìn vide che Andres stava per dire qualcos'altro, ma non glielo permise perché sputò con nuovo nervosismo: "Non mi hai mai chiamato. Nemmeno un messaggio".

Andres deglutì a vuoto, "Ho chiesto di te a Sergio, tutti i giorni. Mi importava sapere come stessi.", rispose vagamente cominciando ad avvertire la testa che girava. 

"E non potevi chiederlo direttamente a me?"

"Non riuscivo a parlare, Martìn. La mia bocca era come bloccata a causa dei medicinali, così hanno dovuto iniziare ad iniettarmeli. Come avrei potuto parlarti?", dichiarò Andres disperato, non riuscendo a trattenere il piccolo sbuffo di risata nervosa che abbandonò le sue labbra, mentre Martìn finì per innervosirsi ancora di più. 

"Mi hai nascosto una cosa così importante. Perchè?" Non sapendo cosa rispondere, lo spagnolo rimase in silenzio, così l'altro continuò. "Credevi che avessi avuto pietà di te? Che mi avresti fatto schifo o che non ti avrei accompagnato anche questa volta?" 

"No. Ero certo che mi avresti accompagnato, proprio per questo non te l'ho detto. " 

Martìn chiuse per un attimo gli occhi respirando profondamente per ritrovare dentro di sé quella calma che era scomparsa nell'esatto momento in cui con tale freddezza Andres rispose alla sua domanda. 

"Aspetta. Cosa?" fece poi, sperando di aver capito male. 

"Andarmene era l'unico modo per allontanarti da me." 

"Ma chi cazzo credi che sia? Un cagnolino che porti a spasso dove vuoi?" urlò il castano a quel punto; e fanculo la calma. "Tu non volevi che ti vedessi in quello stato, ma non hai chiesto il mio parere! Hai scelto tu per me perché, come in ogni cosa, si tratta sempre e solo di te Andres. Sei così fottutamente egoista che hai pensato solo a sparire invece di informarmi quando avresti dovuto." commentò sarcastico, Martìn, passandosi una mano sul viso e sospirando.

"E' ridicolo!" , esclamò Andres perdendo la calma e agitando le braccia, "Io sto morendo e sarei anche egoista? E tu? Tu non ti comporti da egoista nel pensare che avrei dovuto portarti con me e per tutto il tempo dei trattamenti non avrei nemmeno potuto toccarti, abbracciarti o sentirti?" urlò Andres, rimanendo fermo dov'era e odiandosi per il suo tono lamentoso. 

Questa volta le parole di Martìn lo bloccarono, "Sarei rimasto accanto a te!", sbottò.

"Ma io non ti volevo vicino a me, Martìn!", Andres urlò più forte di lui, rovinandogli i timpani e anche il cuore. 

Martìn abbassò gli occhi e udì a stento quello che seguì dopo. "Non volevo che ti aggrappassi a qualcosa che non sarebbe potuto esistere. Non volevo che mi guardassi con pietà e compassione. Non ti volevo vicino a me, in quei momenti." 

Martìn si raddrizzò e infine lo guardò di nuovo. La sua espressione era dura. Arrabbiata. Andres lo capì che tentava di non esplodere, ma ormai era fuori controllo. 

"E allora che cazzo sei tornato a fare?!", ringhiò a denti stretti, dimenticando di quanto, per un attimo, gli avesse fatto bene il suo contatto e volendo soltanto vederlo scomparire, adesso; ma per quanto tentasse di fare il duro, la sua corazza si era già lesionata e le parole di Andres bastarono a fargli tornare le lacrime agli occhi.

"Perché non so se queste cure stanno funzionando o quanto mi resta ancora da vivere, volevo solo vederti di nuovo". 

Martìn si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, puntò i proprio occhi in quelli di Andres; Andres il suo migliore amico, Andres il suo socio in affari, Andres il suo compagno d'avventura, Andres che amava come non aveva mai fatto con nessun'altro, lo stesso Andres che gli aveva urlato in faccia di non aver avuto bisogno di lui per tutto quel tempo che Martìn, invece, aveva dedicato a pensarlo ogni singolo giorno. Lo guardava alla ricerca di quel briciolo di colpevolezza che aveva cercato di strappargli fuori e di ricevere dopo confessato, pietosamente, come aveva trascorso gli ultimi anni in sua assenza; ma il silenzio di Andres, invece, gli fece trovare un muro, altissimo e per lui invalicabile, contro cui finirono per schiantarsi e andare in frantumi tutte le sue aspettative. 

"Bene", si schiarì la voce, asciugandosi gli occhi, "Pensavo che, insieme, avremmo potuto capire come far funzionare tutti i problemi più difficili; forse, avremmo potuto risolvere anche questa situazione. Non mi sono mai sbagliato così tanto", commentò amareggiato, prima di avviarsi alla porta. 

"Non hai considerato una cosa: a me non interessa più niente di te, tantomeno mi riguarda la tua malattia dal momento che hai voluto tenermela nascosta fino ad oggi." - Martìn si prese del tempo prima di continuare, si bloccò per un attimo insicuro e consapevole che le parole successive che sarebbero uscite dalla sua bocca avrebbero fatto del male ad entrambi;  
'ma non più di quanto lui ne abbia fatto a me', pensò prima di uscire da quella stanza e da quella conversazione. 

"Per quanto mi riguarda, per me eri già morto Fonollosa." 

Con quella conclusione Martìn guardò un'ultima volta Andres che gli dava le spalle che, probabilmente, perse più di un battito a quelle parole che suonavano così lontane da quello che erano stati insieme, quei due. 

Quando sentì il tonfo della porta chiusa alle sue spalle, con violenza, la stessa che aveva accompagnato l'argentino per tutta la conversazione e che coerentemente la chiudeva, Andres poté giurare di aver sentito il suo cuore fare un rumoroso e assordante 'crack', mentre il silenzio intorno a lui veniva interrotto da lievi singhiozzi e quasi impercettibili lamenti. 

Quello non era Martìn, non era il suo Martìn. Era solo un estraneo con la faccia di Martìn, con la stesa voce e con gli stessi occhi magnetici, che credeva di avere il diritto di poter distruggere le mura che il suo Martìn aveva costruito; le mura che lo proteggevano, che lo facevano sentire a casa. 

Perché il suo Martìn era un insieme di tante cose: la felicità estrema e subito dopo la tristezza più assoluta, il paradiso e l'inferno senza passare per il purgatorio neanche per un istante, il dolce più succoso e l'amaro che ti fa storcere la bocca al limite del possibile. 

Perchè Martìn tempo fa rappresentava il suo tutto e adesso era solo niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troppo angst, vado via. Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> A A A FINE del primo capitolo. Quindi? Cosa ne pensate?
> 
> Sono davvero curiosa di saperlo perciò non esitate a scrivermi ogni vostra impressione please!
> 
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta questa cosina :)
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
